


Pocket Friends

by MarlasLost



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlasLost/pseuds/MarlasLost
Summary: Warning, the author is still heavily obsessed with Eric being a dad…there will be some slight slash in this story and I wrote this 10 years ago but the story is a piece of fiction and if you know my style of writing, you already know to expect the unexpected.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman
Kudos: 11





	1. Just Getting By

Jackie Burkhart flagged down the bartender, "Another rum and coke please?" The bartender nodded as Jackie set her purse on stool beside her. The mediocre hotel anteroom was a poor substitute for a business meeting. The drapes smelled of dust and the stained carpeting was a far cry from its original color. Did it used to be blue or gray? The gathering for the Point Place Small Business Association wasn't due to start for another half hour. Jackie had been strong armed into attending this stupid little function because not belonging would be death to her fledgling beauty shop.

The bartender slid the drink over the cigarette burned bar and Jackie gave him a five dollar bill knocking back the drink in one burning swallow. A figure sat on the bar stool next to her and commented, "One more of those and you'll be the life of the party."

She looked at the stranger who was trying to hit on her and was ready to respond with a cutting remark but instead she said, "Oh my god. Eric? Forman?"

Those green eyes smiled at her and he looked nearly the same as he did the since she saw him five years ago. Jackie reached over and gave him an impulsive hug. "Wow, you're looking good. Where have you been?"

Eric could have said the same thing. He had been sitting in a corner of the room trying to blend in with the wallpaper when he saw a gorgeous brunette sitting at the bar. He had left his glasses in the car and thought, what the hell, and approached her. Much to his surprise, he knew who she was and she was just as gorgeous as she was at 19.

He ordered a beer and replied," I've been working in Kenosha for a couple of years but I came back here a few months ago. I'm opening my own store."

Jackie smiled, "Me too! A salon. I want to make Point Place women beautiful.'

Eric grinned and pointed at himself. "A book store. I have first edition books and collectibles…a few famous diaries. I mean it doesn't pay much but if someone is putting a collection together, I might have the book they need."

"That's great. I would have figured you would be an accountant or a teacher or something like that."

He laughed, "I figured you would have been on television."

Jackie swirled the ice in her glass. "I guess that makes us the official losers of the group."

Eric took a big swallow of his beer, "What makes you think that?" _Did she know?_

She turned so she was facing him. "Well, Fez is in New York and married to your sister. Michael is a sergeant with the Police department in Chicago and finally married Brooke. Steven moved to Milwaukee and launched a recording business with WB and I heard Donna is an editor with the L.A. Times."

"All true. My dad is still pissed with Laurie for remarrying the guy that caused his heart attack." _There was more but he couldn't tell her._

Jackie smiled, "Well, I think it's sweet that they've been married for three years. Everyone else is having success and here we are at some stuffy SBA meeting."

Eric put his empty beer bottle on the bar. "Well, it's a small price to pay for piece of mind." _She didn't know._

Jackie put her empty glass on the bar and grabbed her purse, "Whatever. But hey, it was nice to see you again." She held out her hand and Eric dutifully shook it.

He sat on the bar and watched as she walked through the double doors, her hips making her skirt sway side to side. So many women wore pants these days that he could appreciate a good pair of legs…and Jackie Burkhart had some nice legs!

T7S

Jackie looked at the shampoo sink that was hanging to the wall by one stripped screw. "I can't wash hair in this. Look, it's going to fall on the floor!"

The plumber shrugged, "My orders were to install the pipes, not fix your sink at the wall. Call your contractor. If he wants me to do it, its gonna cost extra."

Jackie muttered under her breath and dialed the number for her less than handy construction manager. All she got was the answering machine. She supposed that if she waited until Saturday, she could get Michael to come up and fix it. He'd probably hurt himself in the process but at least she'd have a sink!

The plumber came back and said, "I talked to Smith on the radio, he said it's an extra $300 to fix the sink."

"But it wasn't fixed the first time, why should I have to pay twice?" This was infuriating!

He shrugged, "Maybe because you had someone else do it. I don't know, but that's the estimate. Call when you have the money."

Jackie fell onto the loveseat in her tiny waiting room. Well, she did have that wedding coming up this weekend, and she could do makeup for some cash, but she had already poured everything else she had into chemicals and supplies. Her new washer/dryer combo was being delivered tomorrow…and that was if the plumbing worked! The only saving grace was that she had the rental unit on the second floor above her shop. It was bigger than a bread box but still looked like a large closet. The rent was cheap and it was hers. Wasn't that all that really mattered?

T7S

Eric swept for the third time. The dance studio on the second floor was practicing their clog dancing again. Every Thursday, more of the ceiling insulation would float down on the floor after it covered his books. This time, however, he got smart and purchased a huge piece of plastic and covered his inventory prior to dance class.

All week he had five customers at best. Some people that came in were just snoopers but a couple actually bought some books on medieval history. Eric seriously considered selling some of the text books for Point Place Community College. That could be a good moneymaker and the students might find something interesting _homework wise_ that would make his business grow.

Oh-oh…they were starting Tap Dancing class! Eric ran to the wall scones that held his reading lights. Luckily, this class was only 30 minutes long! But when all was said and done, he had his own store. Wasn't that all that really mattered?

T7S

"Mrs. Gardner, Amber is just going to look beautiful." Jackie was lightly stroking apricot blush to the huge apples on Amber's cheeks. Amber was a plus size girl and needed extra foundation to even out the shadows her third chin made. Once the make up was perfect, Jackie unrolled the thick brown hair and made ringlets to hold the baby's breath and mini rose barrettes.

The rest of the wedding party entered the bride's dressing room and started passing around champagne even prior to the party! Jackie quickly sprayed the ringlets and put her makeup back in the case. If she didn't touch base with Mrs. Gardner now, she wouldn't get paid later! That was always the case when the party didn't include an open bar.

"Oh Miss Bee, Amber looks so gorgeous. I love what you've done with her hair. We're going to take portraits after the ceremony….can you do a touch up? I'll pay extra?"

Jackie tried not to sigh but she just really wanted to get paid and go back to getting her sink fixed. Still, she put on a smile and said, "Certainly. I'll be there."

T7S

"Cap, it's bad enough that I'm an usher and the bridesmaid looks like Chewbacca…why do I have to write the best man's speech?" Eric argued. He looked in the full length mirror and adjusted the maroon cummerbund on his rental tuxedo. Cap, one of his best friends, lit up a cigar.

"Dude, I know Kathy is a dog, and I know you didn't want to be in the wedding party but Eddie is so lit, he can't put two words together. Just write something quick, I'll slip it in his pocket and the wedding couple will never think the best man is higher than a kite."

Eric was only in this ridiculous wedding party because one of his favorite customers asked him to accompany his fiancée's cousin. Kathy "Chow Dog" Bracker was the ugliest girl he'd ever seen. She had a two inch hair that was growing out of a mole under her chin and every time Eric saw it he cringed. Kathy took every opportunity to hit on Eric and he could swear he saw wedding bells in her eyes. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. EVER!

Eric scratched out some words on the back of a piece of hotel stationary and handed it to Cap. "Tell, your friend Eddie that he owes me big time."

Cap grinned, "I think Dave might let you kiss his cousin!" David Hailey had a family tree that kept growing back on itself. Cousins had married cousins and there was at least two Bubba's in that family and one had all his teeth. _Chow Dog_ was a step-child so she escaped the uni-brow, but brought with her the hairy mole.

"Cap, I'm not kissing anybody tonight. At least anyone related to Dave."

His friend laughed, "Smart move. The apple doesn't fall far from that family tree." Cap put the best man speech in his tuxedo pocket and crushed the end of the cigar in the ashtray. "Let's go round up the family and get them seated. Maybe we'll get lucky at this wedding!"

Eric was longing for the kind of wedding party Kelso had when he married Brooke. They were such a great couple and everyone loved them. Eric and Hyde were joint best men and Donna and Jackie were beautiful bridesmaids. Fez was somewhere in a closet doing it with Laurie. Now THAT was a nice wedding!

T7S

Jackie found the wedding photographer and he gave her the general location where the photo shoot was going to be. While the Wedding March played, Jackie set up her table and an umbrella to keep the bride out of the hot sun. Can't have the makeup melting on a hot summer day!

She sat down on a small stool and read her latest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. This issue had an article on popular hair styles for fall. She spied a small advertisement for making jewelry at home kits. The Burkhart gene saw the rhinestones and envisioned diamonds. She saw the blue and green beads and saw sapphires and emeralds.

How cool would it be to design jewelry for hair? Of course there was the perquisite tiara for the wedding veil but that was just a cheap ass version of a crown. Jackie wondered if there was a way to find out how many beauty shops sold hair jewelry.

She looked up to see the bride and her girls heading straight for the umbrella table. Amber had been sweating up a storm and her make up was ruined! "Oh Miss Bee, I look like a disaster and I want my pictures with David to be perfect!"

Jackie encouraged the young bride to sit while she assessed the damage. The foundation had to be completely reapplied, the mascara was making Amber look like a raccoon. "Did you cry a lot?" Jackie asked as she used cold cream to wipe off the makeup.

Amber nodded, "It was just so beautiful and when they released the doves….ohh….it was lovely."

Jackie paused, "They had doves _inside_ the hotel?" That was a new one! Somebody was going to get a big cleaning bill for that little trick. Selecting a new clean sponge, Jackie started dabbing on the pale foundation make up to repair Amber's face. It was going to take some work.

T7S

Cap slapped Eric across the chest. "I get first dibs on a dance." Eric rubbed his chest, "What was that for? You can dance with Chewbacca anytime you want."

"No man, the _make up chick_. I want to dance with that!" Cap pointed to a petite woman who was nearly swallowed up in the shadow of the new Mrs. Amber Hailey. "Now that is something I want to get my arms around!"

Eric thought she looked stunning in the white linen shirt dress and the modest satin pumps. Those legs…there was something familiar about those legs. Eric smiled, "Ten bucks says she dances with me first."

Cap grinned, "You are on. No woman can resist the _Cap Man_."

Eric groaned. The _Cap Man_ was synonymous for Lounge Lizard. Cap may as well just hand over the money now. Currently _mole hair_ Kathy was sitting at the make up chair. Eric hoped something could be done to make her less unattractive or he would forever be hanging in David's den framed in glass with Chewie standing by his side.

T7S

Jackie almost threw up in her mouth. How could this girl not know she had a two inch hair growing under her chin? She was cultivating four more wannabe hairs beside it! Quickly, she sanitized her tweezers and just went for it. Three heavy duty tugs and the coarse hair was held up in front of Kathy Bracker's face.

"Honey, you can't let this happen. It's a mole and while moles can be attractive, hairy moles are not." Jackie gently chastised.

Kathy took the specimen from Jackie's finger and looked at it like it was some kind of alien growth. "Oh my God! Are there more?" Jackie only nodded.

Kathy pulled a wad of bills from her bra. "This was my dance with the groom money; I'll give you all of it if you remove the rest." Jackie pinched the sweaty cash between her fingers and dropped it in the bottom of her make up case. _Easy money!_

The groom's sisters had similar hair problems and despite the uni-brow situation which Jackie informed them could easily be solved with a good eyebrow waxing. Jackie plucked her way to over $300 in tips. She could fix her sink and then some!

The photographer hurried the ladies over to the water fountain for group photos and Jackie took that as her cue to pack it up. She spritzed her face with a mist of water and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. This day was finally over.

"You can't leave now….you'll be the life of the party."

Jackie whirled around and smiled, "Hey you! Why are you dressed as a purple penguin?"

Eric laughed, "The groom is one of my favorite customers and asked me to be an usher and I had nothing to do today so…."

Jackie folded her umbrella. "Aren't you supposed to be getting photographed with the wedding party?"

Eric visibly shuddered. "If you knew who the bridesmaid was…you would help me hide."

Jackie smiled, "It's a wedding. Everyone is beautiful, well except for this poor girl that I plucked to death."

Eric touched her sleeve. "Say….you wouldn't mind hanging around a bit and maybe having a dance with me?"

"Awww…as much fun as that sounds…I have a sink to fix." Jackie folded her small makeup table and tucked everything else into the tote bags. Eric moved around her to stop her, "What if I said please?"

Jackie pretended to reconsider and replied, "Nope."

Eric followed like a sad puppy. "What if I got my dad to help you? He's good with clogged drains and stuff like that."

Jackie stopped and turned around. "Mr. Forman can bolt a sink to a wall?"

Eric smiled. "Well sure, he has an electric drill and all the tools."

Jackie put a hand on his chest. "Okay. One dance and your dad comes to my salon."

Eric countered her offer. "Two dances _and_ you come over to the house for dinner. Mom would love to see you again." _Was it safe?_

"Deal." She shook out her hand to seal the agreement. Eric accepted and helped her carry her supplies to her car. "You're too easy." He laughed.

"You're too cheap." She replied with a similar chuckle.

T7S


	2. People Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪♫•*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪♪♫•*¨*•.♫¸¸ Eric's character….he tries so hard and you can't help but root for the guy….  
> T7S

T7S

" _You're too easy." He laughed._

" _You're too cheap." She replied._

T7S

The guests had all been seated and the groom's mother was drunk already. The bridal party was sitting at the head table as Cap slipped Eddie, the best man, the speech Eric wrote earlier that day.

Eddie stood up and rapped the blade of his knife against the crystal goblet and shattered the glass. "Oops! The champagne is very potent so LOOK OUT!" He laughed at himself and commandeered the microphone. "Okay…everyone except Grandma Hailey, who's had more to drink than me, please raise your glasses and join me in toasting David and Amber…...…I was supposed to give this wedding speech and my first thought was that if I'm the BEST MAN, then why is Amber marrying Dave? I just want to say that David Hailey is the best friend a guy could ever have. He's an avid book collector and I hope that one day he finally reads one of them….or colors in-between the lines…ha- ha…I would _sing_ praises of this newly wedded couple but I'm a terrible singer so let's wish the Hailey's many years of happy marriage. Cheers."

There was a smattering of applause and then when Eddie passed out, the applause got louder. The band kicked into full swing and the guests just sat at the table. Jackie looked at the sad wedding party and nearly ran for the first exit.

She looked at the maroon clad Eric Forman. "I said two dances right? Let's get this over with!"

The band started playing the burning guitar riff for ZZ Tops _Legs_. The drums started as Jackie grabbed Eric by the white necktie and pulled him onto the empty dance floor.

He hissed, "We can't dance yet! We're up here alone!'" Jackie grinned and said, "Dance penguin."

_She's got legs; she knows how to use them.  
She never begs… she knows how to choose them._

She twisted and turned and swayed to the rhythmic guitars and Eric found himself a little groove he could dance to without looking like a dork. Jackie would spin in time to the music and walk away from him then saunter back sexily and he liked this!

_She's got a dime all of the time,  
stays out at night movin' through time.  
Oh, I want her, sure, I got to have her,  
the girl is alright, she's alright._

Other couples got up and began dancing and Eric was surprised when the Cap Man slipped a ten dollar bill into his pocket. "Chewie is going to be pissed." Cap laughed as he spun a bridesmaid onto the floor.

Pulling her hair from the ponytail, Jackie curtsyed at the end of the song. "I'm going to sit by the band. Can you get me something to drink?"

Eric saw Kathy looking for him and ducked, "I'll be right back." He felt bad for ditching his date but dancing with Jackie Burkhart was no chore at all. Maybe he could get out of this shindig without notice!

He asked for a couple of sparkling waters, not knowing what Jackie liked to drink and took them back to the dance floor only to find her surrounded by eligible bachelors looking for a dance partner.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "I thought you got lost!" She made a shooing motion with her hands to get the single guys to move. Eric stepped into the testosterone filled circle and handed her the drink. Eric grinned when he caught a couple of envious glares shot his way.

"Thanks I was thirsty. So one more dance and I'm history."

Eric took her empty glass and set it on a nearby table. "Nope, you're having dinner at the Forman house remember?"

"What about tomorrow night? That way it's not such a surprise." Jackie smiled her brightest and hoped to win this little disagreement. _That could work out better!_ Was Eric's first thought.

He took her hand as the band began to play Foreigner's _, I Want to Know What Love Is_. The haunting music was perfect for a slow dance and Jackie's feet were starting to hurt in her pumps.

Eric took her small hand in his left and put his right hand on her hip as they moved to the slow melancholy song.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

Eric was surprised when Jackie pressed her cheek against his chest. On any other day, this could have been a romantic song…but this wasn't a date…it was a favor.

From the corner of his eye, Eric could see Chewie striding towards him. "Uh oh," he muttered in a low voice. "Trouble at 3:00 o'clock." Jackie looked up to see mole hair girl coming right at them.

"She was that your date?" she asked as he whirled her into the crowd. Eric nodded, "I've been trying to avoid her. We came in separate cars and I want to leave the same way." Eric gave Jackie a little dip and she could see an upside down mole hair looking pretty peeved at Eric.

_♫♫ (the song kept playing ♫♫♫  
_

Eric smiled at Kathy, "Oh….did I not mention my _girlfriend_ was meeting me here?" He felt the kick to his shin all the while Jackie smiled. "Oh yes, I had to work during the ceremony which I'm sure was lovely, but I promised Eric I'd have a couple of dances with him after. I hope you don't mind.

Eric turned Jackie into a circle like he was trying to prove to Chewie that he really was on a date. Kathy stomped her feet. "Who am I supposed to dance with?" Jackie was swirled out and swirled back into Eric's arms, "Why not ask the best man? I think he might be awake right now."

Eric put his mouth next to Jackie's temple. "Thanks for saving me."

Jackie stepped on his foot and ground her toe a little, "Oh…you're SO welcome."

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Eric spun Jackie in a tight circle and apologized, "Okay, I'm sorry about the girlfriend remark, but if you were me….would you want to kiss THAT at the end of the evening?"

Jackie looked at Kathy as the woman drug Eddie by the lapels onto the dance floor. He could barely stand up so she gave him a bear hug and held him tight against her bosom.

Jackie smiled despite herself. "Okay…so maybe you needed rescuing, but Forman; this little dance between us is a negotiated business arrangement."

"Okay, fine…can we at least finish the song?"

_I wanna know what love is  
♫ ♫ ♫  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

_Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

The song ended and segued into something fast by Madonna. Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and said, "If we don't leave now, we'll be stuck for the bride and groom dance. I'm so NOT reapplying her makeup for a third time!"

Safely outside the hotel, Eric and Jackie walked through the cigarette smokers and wallflowers on their way to the parking lot. Eric unknotted the tie and ripped off the cummerbund. "Okay, the penguin is going home!"

Jackie laughed as she unlocked her car. "Look, I'll be at your parent's house tomorrow. What time?"

Eric liked this little repertoire of bitchiness Jackie was tossing his way. She hadn't changed too much since New Year's 1980. "How about four o'clock-ish? I'll tell my dad what you need and he'll have some questions for you."

Jackie got in her beat up Mustang and rolled down the window. "That sounds fine. You're sure he won't mind?"

"This is Red Forman. You were the only friend of mine he ever really liked. What do you think?"

Jackie smiled from her car, "Well, I always liked your dad. Your mom wasn't real fond of me….she was more of a Donna fan."

Ruefully, Eric smiled. "Times change…people change. You'd be surprised Jackie. See you tomorrow." _Lots of changes._

_TS_


	3. Meeting Old Friends

T7S

**Chapter 03** – Meeting Old Friends

"Well honey, I wasn't always that fond of her. She had a snarky little mouth and always thought she was better than everyone." Kitty tousled her son's hair and set a hot cinnamon roll in front of him.

Red looked at his wife. "To be fair, the last year after Steven married Sam…after Jackie broke up with Steven, the girl matured quite a bit. I didn't think she was that bad."

Kitty frowned, "Well..she did call me her favorite old lady!"

Eric wanted to laugh at the little squabble between his parents but bit his lip as his dad replied, "You were drinking and she said you were her favorite old lady. She was barely 19 and we are…50-something. We ARE old. Give her a break."

Kitty shrugged, "Okay, but 50 isn't that old. My great grandma lived to be 94 so I still have 40 good years left."

Red looked at Eric, "See what I get to look forward to? Forty more years of nagging. I love you dear."

Kitty Forman glared at her husband. "That's IF you live that long Red Forman, and I love you too."

She turned to Eric. "She's welcome to dinner but if that mouth of hers starts to get smart with me…"

"She's history. I get it mom. She did me a huge favor today and I'd just like to return it." Eric turned to his dad and explained how she was working at wedding to pay for a broken sink.

"That's an easy fix. I'd be glad to look at it." Red said after a mental inventory of his toolbox. "Just make sure she doesn't upset your mother or Gabriella."

Eric smiled. That was going to be the hardest part!

J & E

Jackie hadn't been to the Forman house since New Year's Eve 1979. That whole evening was bittersweet. Donna and Eric reunited briefly; Steven took the next ride out to live with WB in Milwaukee. Fez and Jackie decided a relationship was a really BAD idea so Fez flew to Laurie's arms in New York and Jackie said goodbye to Michael when he went back to Brooke in Chicago.

There were so many happy memories here in the old basement. There was also a lot of heartache and growing up. But Jackie wouldn't trade them for anything…that heartache made her determined to rely on herself. It proved she could be alone and not be lonely. Her friends grew up and apart but became successful away from this basement.

Wasn't a basement the same thing as a good foundation? Isn't that how all of the basement gang found their successes? Eric was finding his and Jackie was just starting to find hers. It wasn't easy and it wasn't fun but it was life and every new day was a challenge. She shook off the melancholy blues and strode up the driveway to knock on the patio doors.

Red Forman answered with a combo scowl and smile – Jackie couldn't tell what it was. "Hello Mr. Forman…it's been a long time."

"Come on in Jackie and you are right it has been a long time." Red slid the door open and Jackie handed him a six pack of beer. "I hope you like."

Red grinned, "I like. KITTY! JACKIE'S HERE!" Red shouted through the living room door. Kitty pushed past the swinging doors expecting to see the little snobby girl from days past. What she saw was an engaging young woman who was holding out a bouquet of the prettiest flowers Kitty had ever seen. "For me?" She asked touched.

Jackie nodded. "Because you were like the best mom ever and I didn't tell you that when I had the chance."

"Oh honey!"' The mom in Kitty came out and crushed the young girl in a big hug. "Even my own kids won't give me flowers unless I ask and look how beautiful!." She wiped her eyes, "I have to find a vase."

Kitty hurried off and Red laughed, "Good way to get in Kitty's graces. She was prepared to hate you."

Jackie smiled. "I know and I probably deserve it. So…where's Eric?"

"Oh, I sent him to the store for beer but since you already brought some….eh, let him get it anyways. Sit and tell me what's going on."

Eric came back to find his dad laughing for the first time in ages and his mom cooking up a storm. Was there life in this tired of kitchen again? He smiled, "Dad, they only had cans so I got you the regular."

Red held up a bottle of imported beer. "Now this is a beer son. Not that pansy ass stuff you just bought."

Jackie grinned, "Did I rain on your parade Eric?"

Red laughed, "She was telling us about the purple monkey suit you were wearing. What is that, David's third marriage?"

Jackie was shocked – that groom was too young to have had two other failed marriages. Eric sat down and opened the lid on a bottle of beer. "Margaret and Nancy actually became best friends and share the alimony together."

Kitty laughed, "They took one of THOSE cruises with all the Hailey money!"

Jackie felt lost because she only knew David Hailey as a customer Eric described. He must have been a family friend. "Well…Amber seems to really love him."

Eric grinned, "It was really more of a merger than a marriage. Amber's dad owns a chain of dry cleaning stores and David's dad owns a couple of used car lots. The potential money for the combined family is staggering."

"Well, that's just sad they had to marry for money. The bride is going to be upset when she finds out." Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh honey, that's how a lot of girls are doing it these days. If they don't want to go to work, then they marry a rich man."

"I still think that's pretty sad."

Eric laughed, "That cinches it. You and I will never get married." The whole table erupted in laughter. _Jackie still had no clue_ …..

Kitty wiped her eyes and went back to fixing dinner. When Jackie looked back on that evening, it was the most fun she had in a long time. She really missed that family environment. It was nice being around the Forman's again.

J & E

"Hand me the crescent wrench." Red was lying on his back under the sink and Jackie was his helper. He made a couple twists with his wrist and groaned about a pain in his back. "Help me up." Jackie grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet.

"How much was that idiot going to charge you to put in a couple of screws?"

Jackie replied, "He said it was $300."

Red sighed, "God, I could make a living doing small repairs. This whole thing really cost you the price of a couple of washers and screws and a strong arm. What else in broke in this place?" Red looked around and saw some outlet covers that need to be replaced, a door knob that was loose and some sheet-rock that was cracked.

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know until something breaks."

"Jackie, you need to really look. Come here." Red pointed to the cracked drywall and told her to press on it. When she did, her whole hand went into the wall. "Oh no…that's probably another $100!"

"Jeez…don't go all hysterical on me. It's only going to cost about ten bucks to fix that. You just have little things here that need fixing. Tell you what. I'll make the repairs, you pay for the materials and give Kitty a couple of free haircuts and we'll call it even."

"You'd do that for me?" Jackie couldn't believe her ears.

Red shrugged, "It gets me out of the house, stops Kitty's nagging and she gets a new 'do" once in a while. Not a big deal."

"Thanks Mr. Forman, I really appreciate you doing this for me,"

Red waved her off, "Don't go start getting all mushy, just make sure I have the materials I need to fix stuff. And don't forget Kitty's hair."

Jackie walked Red to the glass doors, "If you want a haircut, I'm here!"

"No, thanks, I've got a barber." Red smiled and picked up his tool box. "See you later" Jackie watched the Toyota drive off and she ran over to check out her sink. The rinse hose worked perfectly, the sink didn't jiggle and she wasn't ripped of by Smith!

This was a very good day!


	4. Who Is Gabriella?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: …the most important question of all….  
> T7S

" _Eric, who's Gabriella?"_

T7S

Eric woke with the worst headache. It was still early morning as he staggered for the bathroom. He looked in Betsy's room and saw Jackie sleeping, curled around the little five year-old and his heart hitched a little. His stomach demanded he take care of business.

Jackie work up to the sound of someone retching. Had to be Michael or Eric – they both drank way too much last night. She got up to close the bedroom door because she didn't want Betsy to see it or hear it. Unfortunately, the bathroom door was open and Eric was lying with his cheek on the cool tile. Closing her eyes, Jackie flushed the toilet and then dampened a wash cloth.

She knelt down near Eric's head. "Hey…let's wash your face. You reek of vomit."

Eric could barely lift his head. "Let me die. Tell mom to take care of Gabriella."

_Who was Gabriella and why wasn't she here taking care of her boyfriend?_ "Come on Eric, up on your feet. Jackie got Eric to a sitting position and wiped his face. He opened on eye and smiled, "Jackie."

"Yeah, it's me. Stand up."

Eric held onto the sink and toilet seat lid and got up on shaky legs. "I – I can't drink like that no more."

Jackie rinsed the cloth and wiped his cheek. "Well my old friend, I would have to agree with you there."

Eric turned on the faucet, cupped his hands and filled his mouth with water, sloshed it around and spit it out in the sink. "Ugh, I'm going to feel like crap tomorrow won't I?"

Jackie looked at his slightly green face and replied, "Oh yeah….crap is only one way to describe it. Now that you can walk, I'm going back to bed. I just didn't want you waking up Betsy." Jackie looked at the wall clock. 3:30 and the second hand was sweeping towards 3:31. "Good night Forman."

Eric got up the next morning feeling like a garbage truck had run through his mouth. He stomach was raw and just like early morning Jackie had warned him, he was feeling worse than crap.

Rolling off the sofa, he carefully got up to go get a cup of that delicious coffee he smelled. Brooke was savoring a cup at the table while she read the morning paper. "Morning Eric."

He waved, "Busted. Are we the only ones awake?" He carried his cup to the table and sat down.

Brooke smiled, "Actually, Jackie got an emergency page, something about a wedding tragedy and left around 6:00. Michael's still sleeping."

"Oh, she left." Eric seemed a little bummed.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "So are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her about what?" Eric feigned ignorance.

"Gabriella." Brooke reprimanded. "Jackie is my friend; I don't want to have to make her visit on alternate days just so your paths don't cross. It's confusing to Michael and Betsy. He wants both his friends here on the same day. Don't you think two years is long enough? I'm surprised she hasn't found out by now."

Eric was embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I made you guys do that for me. My folks are tired of it too. I'm not ashamed of her really…it's just I'm finally getting back a little of life for Eric and wanted to enjoy it. I love Gabby, it's just….It's been so long."

"I know honey but it doesn't get easier if you keep hiding the truth. Just talk to Jackie. She was your friend before….I'm sure she'll still be your friend."

Eric smiled. Brooke was the most level headed person he knew. She was right, he was going to keep bumping in to Jackie because they both owned businesses in the same work district and his dad liked her. They had to meet. They just had too!

T7S

Jackie was exhausted. The original wedding coordinator quit and the makeup girl ran off with the photographer. The infamous Hailey family had given the Tudor family Jackie's card and called her at 4:00 a.m. that Sunday morning. If she could get to the chapel by ten o'clock they would pay her double what the Hailey's paid. Jackie loved the Kelso family but they did not pay for her leased salon. She took the job. Now she was soaking her feet in Epsom salts and watching the Twilight Zone marathon.

Her little salon was almost picking up more business than she could handle and pretty soon she would be able to rent out a chair to another stylist. She was working seven days a week now and needed time to shop for supplies and work on her new hair jewelry design.

The telephone rang and startled her out of her daze. "Hello?"

"Jackie? Sweetie, it's Mrs. Forman. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well, I have some wash and sets in the morning. Did you want an appointment?"

"Oh no, honey – Red and I are having a barbecue and wanted to invite you. There's a special guest coming and we'd be very happy if you came by."

"Well, that was nice of you to ask…." Jackie started to say but Kitty finished it with, "...Okay, we'll see you at 2:00 o'clock." She hung up and Jackie looked at the receiver. "I guess I'm going to the Forman's tomorrow."

T7S

Red was putting the hamburgers on the grill and drinking a nice cold one. Eric was picking up Gabriella and Jackie was on her way. Kitty was making potato salad and for once, it was so quiet that Red could hear the coals sizzling. It was like music.

Okay, so maybe short lived music as a cab pulled up in the driveway and parked. Kitty came out at the noise and looked at Red. "Who is that?"

"Mommy! Daddy! We're home!"

Red dropped his beer and Kitty covered her mouth but not before she could utter, "Crap."

Laurie and her husband Fez, now Forman because she didn't want a last name that started with five silent "K"s, was back in Point Place. Red fell into his chair as he watched Tonto unloading the trunk of the cab and putting suitcases on the driveway. Laurie rushed over and gave her father a hug and kissed her shell shocked mother on the cheek.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" she asked happily. Fez walked over and reverently said, "Can I call you dad now?"

Red glared and pointed his finger, "If I have another heart attack because of you….I'm taking you with me on this one!"

Kitty shook her head, "Laurie, ahahahaha…what are you doing here?"

Laurie took her husbands hand, "Mommy….we want to live here."

Kitty scoffed, "I don't give a rat's patootie what you want, I _asked_ what are you doing here? In Point Place? I thought you escaped to the BIG CITY?"

Fez dropped his head. "We lost our jobs. The company we worked for was bought up by a company from Belgium and they didn't want us anymore."

"Damn Belgium's." Red grumbled. "Look at you. You're foreign. Can't you pass for a Belgium?"

"No daddy. We had no place else to go." Laurie tried to look contrite but she couldn't pull off the attitude. "New York was expensive and Fezzie missed all of his friends."

Red sighed. "I hate myself for saying this but keep your crap in the basement until you find a place to move out. Eric has the upstairs."

"We're married, why can't we have the upstairs." Laurie argued.

Kitty looked at her daughter. "Because Eric has one room and Gabriella has the other. Any more questions?"

Fez looked at Red and Kitty and said, "Who's Gabriella?"

T7S


	5. Who Is Gabriella?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: …the most important question of all….  
> T7S

" _Eric, who's Gabriella?"_

T7S

Eric woke with the worst headache. It was still early morning as he staggered for the bathroom. He looked in Betsy's room and saw Jackie sleeping, curled around the little five year-old and his heart hitched a little. His stomach demanded he take care of business.

Jackie work up to the sound of someone retching. Had to be Michael or Eric – they both drank way too much last night. She got up to close the bedroom door because she didn't want Betsy to see it or hear it. Unfortunately, the bathroom door was open and Eric was lying with his cheek on the cool tile. Closing her eyes, Jackie flushed the toilet and then dampened a wash cloth.

She knelt down near Eric's head. "Hey…let's wash your face. You reek of vomit."

Eric could barely lift his head. "Let me die. Tell mom to take care of Gabriella."

_Who was Gabriella and why wasn't she here taking care of her boyfriend?_ "Come on Eric, up on your feet. Jackie got Eric to a sitting position and wiped his face. He opened on eye and smiled, "Jackie."

"Yeah, it's me. Stand up."

Eric held onto the sink and toilet seat lid and got up on shaky legs. "I – I can't drink like that no more."

Jackie rinsed the cloth and wiped his cheek. "Well my old friend, I would have to agree with you there."

Eric turned on the faucet, cupped his hands and filled his mouth with water, sloshed it around and spit it out in the sink. "Ugh, I'm going to feel like crap tomorrow won't I?"

Jackie looked at his slightly green face and replied, "Oh yeah….crap is only one way to describe it. Now that you can walk, I'm going back to bed. I just didn't want you waking up Betsy." Jackie looked at the wall clock. 3:30 and the second hand was sweeping towards 3:31. "Good night Forman."

Eric got up later that morning feeling like a garbage truck had run through his mouth. He stomach was raw and just like early morning Jackie had warned him, he was feeling worse than crap.

Rolling off the sofa, he carefully got up to go get a cup of that delicious coffee he smelled. Brooke was savoring a cup at the table while she read the morning paper. "Morning Eric."

He waved, "Busted. Are we the only ones awake?" He carried his cup to the table and sat down. Brooke smiled, "Actually, Jackie got an emergency page, something about a wedding tragedy and left around 6:00. Michael's still sleeping."

"Oh, she left." Eric seemed a little bummed.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "So are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her about what?" Eric feigned ignorance.

"Gabriella." Brooke reprimanded. "Jackie is my friend; I don't want to have to make her visit on alternate days just so your paths don't cross. It's confusing to Michael and Betsy. He wants both his friends here on the same day. Don't you think two years is long enough? I'm surprised she hasn't found out by now."

Eric was embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I made you guys do that for me. My folks are tired of it too. I'm not ashamed of her really…it's just I'm finally getting back a little of life for Eric and wanted to enjoy it. I love Gabby, it's just…it's been so long."

"I know honey but it doesn't get easier if you keep hiding the truth. Just talk to Jackie. She was your friend before….I'm sure she'll still be your friend."

Eric smiled. Brooke was the most level headed person he knew. She was right, he was going to keep bumping in to Jackie because they both owned businesses in the same work district and his dad liked her. They had to meet. They just had too!

T7S

Jackie was exhausted. The original wedding coordinator quit and the makeup girl ran off with the photographer. The infamous Hailey family had given the Tudor family Jackie's card and called her at 4:00 a.m. that Sunday morning. If she could get to the chapel by ten o'clock they would pay her double what the Hailey's paid. Jackie loved the Kelso family but they did not pay for her leased salon. She took the job. Now she was soaking her feet in Epsom salts and watching the Twilight Zone marathon.

Her little salon was almost picking up more business than she could handle and pretty soon she would be able to rent out a chair to another stylist. She was working seven days a week now and needed time to shop for supplies and work on her new hair jewelry design.

The telephone rang and startled her out of her daze. "Hello?"

"Jackie? Sweetie, it's Mrs. Forman. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well, I have some wash and sets in the morning. Did you want an appointment?"

"Oh no, honey – Red and I are having a barbecue and wanted to invite you. There's a special guest coming and we'd be very happy if you came by."

"Well, that was nice of you to ask…." Jackie started to say but Kitty finished it with, "...Okay, we'll see you at 2:00 o'clock." She hung up and Jackie looked at the receiver. "I guess I'm going to the Forman's tomorrow."

T7S

Red was putting the hamburgers on the grill and drinking a nice cold one. Eric was picking up Gabriella and Jackie was on her way. Kitty was making potato salad and for once, it was so quiet that Red could hear the coals sizzling. It was like music.

Okay, so maybe short lived music as a cab pulled up in the driveway and parked. Kitty came out at the noise and looked at Red. "Who is that?"

"Mommy! Daddy! We're home!"

Red dropped his beer and Kitty covered her mouth but not before she could utter, "Crap."

Laurie and her husband Fez, now Forman because she didn't a last name that started with five silent "K"s, was back in Point Place. Red fell into his chair as he watched Tonto unloading the trunk of the cab and putting suitcases on the driveway. Laurie rushed over and gave her father a hug and kissed her shell shocked mother on the cheek.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" she asked happily. Fez walked over and reverently said, "Can I call you dad now?"

Red glared and pointed his finger, "If I have another heart attack because of you….I'm taking you with me on this one!" Kitty shook her head, "Laurie, ahahahaha…what are you doing here?"

Laurie took her husbands hand, "Mommy….we want to live here."

Kitty scoffed, "I don't give a rat's patootie what you want, I _asked_ what are you doing here? In Point Place? I thought you escaped to the BIG CITY?"

Fez dropped his head. "We lost our jobs. The company we worked for was bought up by a company from Belgium and they didn't want us anymore."

"Damn Belgium's." Red grumbled. "Look at you. You're foreign. Can't you pass for a Belgium?"

"No daddy. We had no place else to go." Laurie tried to look contrite but she couldn't pull off the attitude. "New York was expensive and Fezzie missed all of his friends."

Red sighed. "I hate myself for saying this but keep your crap in the basement until you find a place to move out. Eric has the upstairs."

"We're married, why can't we have the upstairs." Laurie argued.

Kitty looked at her daughter. "Because Eric has one room and Gabriella has the other. Any more questions?"

Fez looked at Red and Kitty and said, "Who's Gabriella?"

T7S


	6. Pocket Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: …much to be revealed….you will understand the title of this story…glad you hung in this far!

J & E

Jackie parked her Mustang behind a Corolla that was more beat up than her Mustang. The barbecue which had been cooking was suddenly deserted. She walked past the grill and found that the hamburgers had been burnt to a crisp. A can of beer was spilled on the ground and there was luggage everywhere.

What happened? She knocked on the door and much to her surprise saw a face she hadn't seen in over five years. Fez tried to slide the door open but didn't realize it was locked. Jackie could hear him shouting her name as his face was flattened by the glass. Was this the special guest the Forman's were expecting? Jackie put her palm against the glass door and then an irritated Laurie Forman, unlocked the door and slid it open.

"See? Locked? Unlocked. Hi Jackie, come in." Laurie walked away and Jackie was caught up in huge bear hug. "Oh my Jackie! I missed you so!"

She laughed and smiled, "How's New York! I bet it's as exciting as you hoped."

Fez's face fell sad. "No. We lost our jobs and our beautiful apartment and now we had to come back. Please come in. _Dad_ is waiting for you."

"Dad? Your fathers here?" Jackie was amazed that Fez's country would allow his father to visit.

"No, it's Mr. Red but I can call him Dad when he's in a good mood." Fez took the beer from her hands and set it on the table. "Follow me."

Jackie walked in the living room to see the television was on but the volume was down. Kitty was nervously rubbing her fingertip on the lip of her Bloody Mary, Laurie had her arms crossed and was silently fuming. Red was watching the football game and drinking a beer.

"I can come back some other time." Jackie said in a small voice.

Red looked over and smiled, "No, actually you were invited. Sit." Jackie looked at Kitty who couldn't meet her gaze.

"Mr. Forman…I can see you are having some…family problems. Really, I'll come back later."

"Jackie. Eric needs to talk to you. I'd appreciate it if the dumbass would quit being a pansy ass and tell you the truth. I'm going to deal with these two dumbasses who can't afford to live in the City but can afford a ticket to Point Place."

Jackie started to ask where Eric was but all fingers were pointing upstairs. "Okay. I guess I'm going upstairs."

J & E

Eric was just a bit freaked out when he came home and found his sister and Fez moved back in. All the peace and quiet of the last two years was about to be destroyed. Everything he worked towards – that serene balance of life and family – everything was now out of kilter.

Eric heard someone call his name and quickly opened his bedroom door. "Jackie? What are you doing up here?"

Jackie shrugged. "I was summoned by your mom and your dad sent me up here. What's going on? Why is everyone being so weird? Your dad said you _needed_ to talk to me."

Eric sighed, "I had hoped that maybe we could be friends….we work in the same kind of business and Brooke warned me this could happen…."

"Eric, I'm barely your friend. We tolerated each other for a couple of years and I'd hoped that as adults we could have a working relationship since we both have the same friends….if this is too difficult for you and Gabriella….I'll just leave."

Eric's mouth fell open. "You know about Gabby?"

Jackie frowned, "Well no, not really. Betsy said you missed her at the barbecue but you were drunk and didn't say much. Are you having relationship problems? Is that why you _needed_ to talk to me? Just so you know I'm not great at relationships myself."

Eric laughed to himself. _Jackie didn't know_. Impulsively, he hugged her. "You are so wonderful. I really am glad that you're here."

Jackie peeled his arms off and exclaimed, "Can you please explain what's going on or I swear I'm walking out now and your mother gets no more free hair care."

Eric grinned, "Come with me."

"To your bedroom? Are you insane?"

Eric walked towards Laurie's old bedroom and opened the door. "Please?"

Jackie sighed…the Forman family was officially off their rocker! She followed Eric into a darkened room that smelled fresh and clean. There was a toddler bed in the corner with a nightlight illuminating a sleeping child. Eric reached onto the bed and lifted up a little girl.

"This is my daughter… Gabriella." He said proudly.

Jackie could feel all the blood leaving her head. Eric Forman was a father? She nearly staggered and grabbed on to a dresser to hold herself up. The child started to fuss but he simply patted her gently on the back. "Sit? I'll explain. I promise."

Jackie found a day bed across from the rocking chair and lowered herself. "This is an awfully big secret to hide Eric." She said when she was able to talk.

Eric smiled, "I know. I wanted to tell you but, I have a business reputation and people just don't get _single dads_ these days."

Jackie had to ask. "Donna's?"

He smiled, "No. That would have been easier. If you're not in a hurry, I'll tell you the story."

Jackie shrugged and put her handbag on the bed, "Start talking Eric."

He set the child against his shoulder and started rocking. "It was senior year at Madison. Donna had this really attractive roommate, Chelsea, and I roomed with Chelsea's boyfriend Lawrence. After mid-terms, we decided to have a party and Larry brought some weed and some kind of mushroom, I don't know exactly what it was, but we partied. Man, we partied the whole weekend."

"Okay, so leave out the party details and get to the story."

"Well, Sunday morning, I woke up in bed with _Chelsea_ and Donna was lying on top of Larry. The room smelled like bad sex and I think I must have blacked out. Donna got pissed because I was sleeping with her roommate but it was okay for her to be naked on Lawrence. Later, we broke up, which in hindsight was a big relief, but out of everything that happened, Chelsea was pregnant."

"Okay, so you had an orgy and you're obviously proud of that, what made you think that she was your kid?"

"Larry and Chelsea both had blue eyes. Gabriella has my green eyes. After she was born, Chelsea called me. She was going to put Gabby up for adoption because she didn't want a kid, so Dad and I flew out and officially signed the birth papers. There is no doubt she's mine."

"So…why didn't you tell me before? Did you think I would judge you or something?" Jackie asked.

Eric kissed the small dark head, "I wanted to have someone like me and not feel sorry for me because of my situation."

"That's ridiculous Eric. Have I ever really pitied you?"

"Well, no. I actually like you because you're so bitchy sometimes. I thought that if I could interact with another businessperson, you, then I'm doing good. I'm sorry that I involved the Kelso's. I asked Brooke to make sure that you and I didn't visit on the same weekends because….well because I didn't want our paths to cross."

"Were you afraid of me?" Jackie asked incredulously.

"Sort of…you were friends with Donna…I didn't know how close you were or if she told you anything."

"Donna and I exchanged Christmas cards but for the last few years I've been too busy going to school and getting my business running to make friends. Let me ask, what did Donna think about the baby?"

Eric laughed sadly, "Her words to me were _, I'm not going to be anybody's stepmother_. Donna and I parted as friends, I hope… but I'm not sure anymore."

"Don't you still love her?" Jackie asked softly.

He shook his head, "Not like I did before we went to college. School changed her. Changed us. I finally saw who Donna really was and she wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"This from the guy that chased her, almost married her, broke up with her, went to Africa for her and came back early…."

"Hey, I hear what you're saying. I was a dumbass and thought she was my soul mate. I was deluded. Donna is more ambitious than anyone I know and I'm glad that I found out early."

Jackie laughed, "I could have told you that but you wouldn't have listened.'

"Yeah – good advice from the girl with her own relationship problems."

Jackie glared, "I see we are back at square one." Jackie grabbed her purse.

Eric stood up juggling the girl in his arms, "Wait! I'm sorry. Donna's just a sore point with me. Sit, please?"

Jackie sat back down while Eric sat on the daybed across from her. "I should have listened to you because while you had your own problems, you were usually right about everything else. Donna was and always had been a free spirit. That feminist stuff she was always preaching was something she truly believed in. I just wanted her to love me."

"What's wrong with that? I thought she loved you too."

"She loved the _idea_ of me. I was the _pocket_ boyfriend. The kind of boyfriend she kept in her back pocket when she needed someone. I cramped her style at school and she hated having to make time for me. I thought things would get better as the semesters went by…it just got more difficult. That mid-term party was the fulcrum of my life." Eric smoothed the baby's hair and continued.

"Donna graduated and took Chelsea with her to live with Midge in California. I didn't know about the pregnancy and Donna was pissed because at the time, it was either Larry's baby or mine…but also because Chelsea couldn't work at the newspaper with Donna since she was pregnant."

"Why should Donna be pissed at you if you were her _pocket_ boyfriend?" Jackie had never heard the term but it made sense.

"Jackie…Donna had a _pocket_ girlfriend too." Eric admitted softly.

"Chelsea?" Jackie gasped. "The lumberjack was…."

Eric spoke up, "Donna was experimenting….a lot." He laughed, "We're still friends, sort of…and you're the only person that knows this."

"So she REALLY didn't want to be a step-mom…either for you or Chelsea."

"Exactly. Donna and Chelsea are glad that I have the baby. I'm just happy Chelsea didn't turn her over to Social Services. This is my baby and she's growing up Forman."

Jackie's head was reeling. Eric Forman was a living soap opera and it was happening right under her nose. This kind of gossip went right under her radar! Eric hid it well.

"This Chelsea girl – her name sounds familiar." Jackie had a thought on the tip of her tongue.

Eric laughed bitterly. "Chelsea was on the Varsity Basketball team – she and Donna knew each other but weren't really friends then. Chelsea's aunt worked with my mom at the hospital. Gabby's great aunt Sophia watches her for me when Mom gets tired."

"Eric, I have to confess…your life is so much more interesting than mine. So let me ask, does Bob Pinciotti know about his daughters….bi…bilingual preferences?"

He laughed at how Jackie stated her question. "No, I told Donna I wouldn't say anything…well she doesn't even know that I was going to tell anybody."

Gabriella stretched in her dad's arms and yawned. She turned her head around and Jackie was met with the most shocking green eyes she had ever seen.

Gabby just smiled. "Eric, she looks just like you. I mean if you were a girl with long black hair. You have to let me trim her bangs." Jackie's hands just wanted to touch that baby fine hair.

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked.

She laughed, "Do I look like I have a mothering instinct in me? I can't even hold a puppy."

"You seem to do well with Betsy." Eric replied.

"Well….okay, that's fair, but I'm Betsy's godmother and I've been there since she was born. Right now, you're trying to make me hold a kid I've never met before and I'll probably make her cry and then I'll have to make you cry for doing it. "

Eric smiled. "That's okay. The fact that she hasn't screamed because she's looking at a virtual stranger is a good thing. You should have seen what happened when Laurie came up here."

Jackie laughed, "Oh man, I would have paid money to see that!" Jackie reached out a finger and poked the little belly. Gabby smiled and said "Da." Her big eyes were inquisitive and she stared at Jackie like a she would a brand new toy.

"You know Forman; this is just too much for me to handle in one day. Bring your daughter to my salon soon, and I'll trim these bangs for her." Jackie tousled the silky black hair and the little girl giggled. "She's a cutie and I'll bet your mom is just tickled." Gabriella squirmed her way to the floor and toddled her way over to Jackie.

"Mom adores her. Dad's not too fond that we didn't know earlier and how we had to go rescue her but Gabby's dad's favorite now. Laurie just lost her ranking."

Gabriella touched the soft fabric of Jackie's skirt. The bright jewel colors were enticing to a two year old and Jackie yelped when the small girl grabbed a fistful of her hair. Eric laughed, "She doesn't hang around a lot of younger women. You're probably one of the first under 30 club she's seen…except for the doctors office."

"She's not in daycare?"

"Two small and we're still working on potty training." Eric explained. "So, you have long dark hair and she recognizes that….plus you're a very pretty girl…."

Jackie smiled, "Well thank you for that and you can quit sucking up. I won't tell your secret."

Eric could see Jackie really wanted to turn tail and run. "Before you go, can I make formal introductions?" He turned his daughter around and said, "Gabby? This is daddy's friend Jackie. Can you say her name? Jackie?"

Gabriella looked at the girl on the bed and said, "Key! Key-key!" She looked back at her father for approval. Eric shrugged, "Maybe pronouncing "J" is a developmental thing. But really, thank you for stopping by so I could explain and quit avoiding you."

Jackie smiled at the little girl. "No apologizes are necessary. Just be a good dad and don't let your business run into the ground. You have plenty of people to support you. I saw Fez and Laurie are unemployed….free babysitters. If you ever want to escape, come down and I'll give you a free shampoo." Jackie stood up waved at the baby who waved five fat little fingers back at her and shouted, "Key-key!"

The door closed behind her with a click. Eric looked at his daughter. "I like her baby…I always have. I was a little afraid of her but I liked her."

J & E


	7. Gummy Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...now the secret is out….can Jackie keep it from her friends?  
> T7S

T7S

Jackie was toweling off her neck after a vigorous aerobics class. "I don't know Rhonda, the whole thing felt like a set up."

Rhonda straddled the bench in the changing room. She frowned, "This was skinny little Eric Forman from high school?"

"Big Rhonda" Estelle Tate had become one of Jackie's closet friends. Every other Tuesday night they exercised together at the Point Place YMCA. Since high school, Rhonda had turned into a tall sexy secretary for a prestigious law firm in Kenosha. Jackie looked at her friend, "It's weird, the kid sort of looks like me."

Rhonda still had a big laugh, "Lots of little girls have black hair and green eyes. You're a brunette….get over yourself. I just can't imagine Forman having sex that resulted in a kid."

Jackie smiled, "He's grown up a lot since high school."

"Oooh….sounds like somebody has a mini-crush in development." Rhonda teased.

"Oh stop, you sound just like Brooke. She was ragging on me about sizzling kisses."

Rhonda closed her eyes, "I would love a sizzling kiss."

"Get dressed you hopeless romantic. I managed to get us tickets to that play the Civic Center is putting on for Midsummer's Night Dream…I'm not a big Shakespeare lover but I wanted to look at the costumes and jewelry."

Rhonda slipped out of her leotard and padded nude to the shower. "I hope it's casual because all my good stuff is at the dry cleaners."

Jackie shouted over the shower spray. "Very informal. It's held at Grant Park. I had to pay just for a seat on one of those concrete steps. We'll bring a blanket to sit on."

"Can't wait!" Rhonda called out. "I have this mad crush on Oberon the King of the Fairies!"

Jackie laughed as she turned on her shower. "I'm going to pretend that I am Titania, the beautiful queen of the fairies. That counts because the name of my salon is Queen Bee's.

J & E

Jackie handed her ticket to the costumed Puck at the makeshift gate. Rhonda blew him a kiss and took the blanket while Jackie wandered the tables for a program and to look at the handmade craft booths. She found some pretty barrettes that would look nice for wedding hair and bargained the price down by a dollar. The orchestra was warming up and the early June air was finally cooling down. It was going to be a beautiful evening.

Jackie heard Rhonda call her name and she turned around and something bumped her legs and she lost her balance and crashed into a table, Shakespeare sonnet papers flying in the air. Jackie looked up and saw a pair of green eyes, "Key-key."

Jackie blinked. Was this Forman's kid? The little girl was smiling and tugging on Jackie's hair. She rose to one elbow and saw Eric running straight for her. "Oh god Jackie, are you hurt? I turned around for one second and Gabby runs off."

He gave her a hand up and she brushed off her pants. "I'm good. It's okay; I think I was more startled than anything else." She looked at him to see he was dressed as a sad Oberon, "What are you doing here?"

Eric reached down and picked up his daughter, "I'm selling books. These events are a money maker for me. I'm really sorry, Gabby must have remembered you."

Jackie poked the little girl in the belly making her laugh and start spouting, "Key!" She smiled and looked at Eric/Oberon, "Do me a favor."

"Anything." He said eagerly.

"Teach your kid her "J" sounds okay? I have to find Rhonda. Good night."

Eric watched Jackie walk away and couldn't help but think of that Foreigner song they danced to weeks ago.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Rhonda flagged her down. "Was that Forman you were flirting with?" she asked with an exaggerated wink.

Jackie glared, "No, his kid spotted me and I tripped."

The tall blonde girl laughed, "Loosen up. It's not like you're gonna marry him or anything. Flirt with the guy…remind him he's a man. It could be fun."

"Rhonda, just because you are a big flirt doesn't mean everyone else is." Jackie argued back.

Rhonda pulled Jackie down on the concrete step. "Just relax, I saw Oberon waiting in the wings and I want to have my little fantasy. "

Jackie laughed, "You slay me."

J & E

"Jackie please…I need your help. I've tried everywhere and I'm desperate." Jackie looked at Fez's sad brown eyes. "I can't afford to hire you. I'm sorry. I'm barely making it on my own."

"I'll be your shampoo boy. I'll clean up." Fez begged.

"You're not even licensed in this state. Okay...look, I have two chairs and sometimes I get requests for makeup at weddings and anniversaries. Maybe you can help me with that."

"Jackie, goddess….who knows what a woman wants better than Fez?"

She smiled. "Okay, look. Shampoo boy, make up and errand runner. You get 25% of what the salon makes per day."

"Deal. You can start on Monday." Jackie pulled a spare key off her ring and handed it to her old friend. Fez gave her a hug. "This means a lot, Mr. Red has been nagging me about a job but there is no place in town for my special talents."

"Are you and Laurie still getting along?"

"Me and buttercup are just fine. We have to live in the stinky old basement but at least it's bigger than our old apartment in New York. My beautiful Laurie is making it a home."

The little bell tinkled over the door and Fez whirled around. "My first customer!" A little voice shouted, "Key-key!" Eric smiled sheepishly, "I thought it was time for a first haircut." Little Gabby saw Fez's face and began crying. She ran away from Eric and around the corner to hide behind Jackie's smock. "Fez, you can't start scaring away the customers!" Jackie teased.

Kneeling, Jackie got eye level with Eric's daughter. "Do you remember me?"

Gabby looked at her shyly and nodded. "Key-key."

"Jack-key. Can you say my name?"

"Key-key!" The little girl responded happily. Jackie muttered, "Whatever." She lifted the silky black hair and touched something that wasn't pleasant. She lifted Gabby up and put her in the cutting chair. "Eric, what is this?"

Eric's face turned red. "Um…Aunt Laurie introduced the wonders of bubblegum just before nap time."

Jackie looked at the mess of stuck together hair. She looked back at Eric, "You know I'm going to have to cut this off."

He nodded, "This is going to be her first hair cut."

Fez heard that and got excited, "Aiiyyy! We have to make it a celebration."

Jackie smiled and got out her camera. "Okay dad, take a 'before' picture."

Eric grinned and took a photo of Gabriella's hair but made sure Jackie was in the frame. He sat in the other chair while Jackie got her tools ready. "Gabby? These are my scissors. I'm going to use these to cut the gum out of your hair."

Gabby nodded happily. Jackie pulled out her booster seat and a small cape. She held out her hand, "Let's go shampoo."

"Poo." Gabriella made it sound like a significant word. "Da - Gabby go poo!"

Jackie pulled the raven hair away from the little girl's neck and rested her head in the U-shape sink. Jackie turned the water on and made sure it was tepid before she attacked the gum caked hair. Fortunately, Gabriella wasn't one of those children that were afraid of the water. Jackie shampooed her hair and rinsed then added a good conditioner and rinsed again before squeezing out the excess water.

"Up you go Gabby." Jackie wrapped a towel around her mini head and led her over to the salon chair. She turned on the fairy lights around the mirror and the little girl gasped, "Da! Pretty!" Eric looked at the pink twinkle lights and smiled. This was what his daughter was missing – an introduction to all things girlie.

Jackie sat the child on the booster seat and got out her comb and an elastic band. The poor baby was going to lose at least 4 inches of hair. She carefully cut away the unsalvageable and decided how best to repair the damage. "Gabby, look in the mirror." Jackie instructed. Gabrielle sat unmoving yet her eyes were watching everything Jackie did. Her little fingers were catching pieces of falling hair and she could see the changes happening in the pretty mirror in front of her. She didn't understand but she delighted in her reflection. Jackie blocked out Eric and Fez who were watching as she just concentrated on her small customer. She trimmed some long bangs on the diagonal which gave the baby a new frame for those gorgeous green eyes. Now the silky black hair was shoulder lengthy and the gum was history.

Jackie held up a pretty hand mirror and spun the chair around so Gabrielle could see the back of her head. "My eye!" Jackie realized the girl didn't know she was looking at herself in reverse so she quickly brought her back around to the fairy lights.

"Don't you look pretty now?" Jackie looked at Gabby's reflection in the mirror and the girl smiled at her. "Purty baby."

Jackie looked at Eric, "Here's something for her baby book."

Eric stepped over and held out his hand. "I like to give the parents a lock of hair from the first cut."

Eric was touched. Inches of his daughter's hair covered the floor but now she had a cute bouncy cut and looked older than her two years. She held up her arms, "Da! Purty baby!"

Eric kissed her nose. "Yes, Gabby is a pretty baby." He looked at Jackie, "Thank you for the rescue cut. I didn't want my sister touching her hair." Fez came up from the utility closet and started sweeping up the discarded clippings. Fez smiled but Gabby started crying again.

"Aiiyyy! Why does the baby cry? Everyone loves Fez!"

Jackie laughed, "Fez, maybe she just needs time to get to know you." Gabby stopped crying when she heard Jackie's musical laugh. She turned in Eric's arms and held out her hands. "Key-key!"

Jackie looked at Eric, "What's that mean?"

Eric grinned. "She likes you and wants to hug you or hold you. I think its baby for thank you."

"Oh." Jackie removed her smock and went to hug the little girl when she latched on to Jackie like a baby panda. She was smelling her, and kissing her and touching her brunette hair. "Eric?" Jackie asked alarmed. "Why am I being mauled by a two year old?"

Eric chuckled, "You are a girl and she recognizes that. I think you smell better than me or my mom so she's checking you out." Gabby leaned back and patted Jackie's cheeks. "Key-key… purty."

It was impossible not to smile. Jackie grinned, "You are pretty too. Now let's get you back to your dad okay? Jackie has to work."

Gabby turned and reached out for her dad. Eric smiled his thanks. After all, Jackie could have been a bitch about it. Gabby was a tactile child and liked to touch and feel everything. Jackie was a soft, nice smelling woman that attracted his daughter and that was by no means a bad thing! It was the same thing that attracted guys…Jackie was just _that way_.

T7S


	8. It's Fun Being a Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….it's business as usual….until the flirting starts….  
> T7S

**T7S**

Fez was turning out to be a godsend to Jackie's little salon. Women from years ago remembered his _magic fingers_ and flocked to the beauty shop for a simple wash and set. By the end of his second week, Jackie determined that it would be more cost effective to make him an employee than to keep giving him a percentage of her profit.

"Remember, you promised to take the make up classes to get your license current."

"Yes! I won't cut hair on a cat until I have the license on the mirror of my beauty station. Speaking of cat hair, you need a trim my goddess." Fez said matter-of-factly.

Jackie knitted her brow and looked in the mirror. How did her hair get so raggedy? "I'll trim it later. I have another silly meeting with the SBA again. They probably want more license fees or something. Can you lock up the shop for me?"

Fez smiled, "I'm just waiting for the towels in the dryer. Go! Get pretty. You might meet some handsome bachelor at the meeting."

Jackie looked back at Fez. "Have you been talking to Brooke?"

Fez shrugged. "No. I mean you're 25 and you don't even date! You aren't seeing anybody….you're wasting your beauty! Go flaunt it. Find someone and just do it!"

Jackie laughed and grabbed her purse from behind the cash register. "You are silly. Just be here tomorrow at ten."

T7S

The lobby of the Meridian Hotel was dank and dark. There were at least 20 other business owners milling around waiting for the auditorium to empty out. Jackie sighed and set her notebook on the seat of the chair while she got up and stretched. Maybe next time she could get Fez to attend and take notes for her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a blonde headed man with the most incredible blue eyes. "Say, you wouldn't be the owner of Queen Bee would you?"

She was taken aback that he knew her salon plus that he was very attractive. She held out her hand, "Yes. Jackie Burkhart. You are?"

"James Danvers. I own the _Spice of Life_ store at the end of our block. Hey, could I interest you in a cup of coffee? It looks like we have some time to kill."

Jackie smiled, "I think I'd like that."

James pointed towards the small café that bordered the hotel lobby. "We can sit here and when the auditorium opens up, we'll see it."

T7S

Eric was late. Gabby had spilled juice all over his clean shirt and his mom couldn't babysit. Laurie only made his daughter cry. Red was working on the Toyota so Eric's only recourse was to ask Aunt Sophia for a favor. He hated asking her to watch Gabby when he had emergencies but Sophia loved her little great niece. Sophia just liked to make sure Eric knew it was an inconvenience.

He skidded through the hotel doors hoping to find Jackie so he had someone to sit next to, but she wasn't in the crowd. He scanned the faces. Some of them familiar, some not – she wasn't in the group. Then he saw her – she was at the edge of the café, laughing and talking with that jerk James Danvers. He was probably looking at her as a sexual conquest right now!

Jackie was sitting on a stool, her nude legs crossed beneath her linen dress. She knew she looked extra nice today. After work, she ran upstairs, pinned up her hair and applied her makeup with a light touch. She had some diamond earrings and a thin gold bracelet – yeah, she looked good. She liked that James was one of those guys that looked at her face when she spoke….his eyes were not on her chest and she respected that.

Eric could only watch silently as her animated face smiled and listened to every word that spewed from Danvers lips.

The _Spice of Life_ was not a store she had visited yet and James explained that they sold imported curry, palm leaves, dried seasonings and minted oils for cooking. He invited her to an afternoon cooking lesson. She smiled as she thought it might not be such a bad idea! There was some activity in the lobby and James touched her elbow. "I think they're calling the cattle now. If you listen closely you can hear the moo."

Jackie laughed. James was charming and she started to wonder if Brooke and Rhonda had been right. She needed to date someone. Maybe she could finally get one of those _sizzling_ kisses.

Jackie walked behind a large suited man when she felt someone touch her arm. "Oh, Eric. How are you?"

James coughed and Jacked stopped. "James, have you met Eric Forman?"

Eric glared at the urban sleaze bag, "Yes. We've met. Hello Eric. How's business?" James didn't even shake Eric's outstretched hand.

"Jackie, hey can I talk to you after the meeting?" Eric said avoiding James' pointed glance.

She shrugged. "Sure, I'm parked by the light pole."

James lightly tugged on Jackie's arm. "Follow me, I have the best seats. We can sleep though most of the boring stuff."

Eric heard that lyrical Jackie-laugh and knew why his daughter was so enchanted by it. He was too.

There were so many times that he wondered what it would have been like to go on a date with Jackie. That one afternoon at the mall, they tried on wedding attire together for his doomed marriage to Donna….he had such a great time. After that, he saw Jackie Burkhart in a new light and she wasn't as horrible as Hyde or Kelso let on. She was a charming girl and a little snobbish but grew out of that. She called him before his African adventure and sent him silly postcards. Why couldn't he go back five years and change his life?

Why couldn't he ever do anything the normal way?

He was late to the meeting.

T7S

Jackie took copious notes and was just a bit peeved to find that the other business owners wanted to keep their businesses closed during the annual Fourth of July parade. It was a holiday and she was going to be closed but why in the world did 34 people have to vote for the whole community?

She learned that the City was finally going to fix some of the potholes on her street and those around the corner. Access to her salon would require customers to park on the side streets but that was information she could use. Jackie started to notice that good looking Mr. Danvers had caught the eye of Angie Carter, the owner of _Doggie Treats_. She was blatantly flirting and he was enjoying it.

Jackie remembered Rhonda's words from weeks earlier, _"…Loosen up. It's not like you're gonna marry him or anything. Flirt with the guy…remind him he's a man. It could be fun."_ Just to see if she could, Jackie glanced around the room to find Eric sitting in the very corner of the room. She waved a little and he looked at her and waved back.

She smiled at him and pretended to point at her wrist as though she had a watch. She held up five fingers and then motioned to the door. Eric got a big smile on his face and mouthed the words, "Five minutes?" She nodded and he smiled even more. _How easy!_

Eric couldn't believe that Jackie wanted to ditch the meeting. He thought James was going to command all of the brunette's attention and yet she was going to leave the meeting early and invited him with her! Maybe this wasn't going to be such a crap day after all!

T7S

Jackie quietly pushed her chair back and was grateful that James and Angie were making eye contact. She slid past the stinky cigarette smoker and ducked out of the auditorium closing the doors silently behind her. Ah…fresh air! She walked through the lobby doors and into the warm night air.

Jackie had taken enough notes and voiced her opinion. Let the others debate the lettering of the street signs. She pulled her keys out of her purse and headed towards her car. Minutes later, she heard her name called.

"Jackie….wait up."

She turned; amazed that Eric actually left the room. What a good flirt that turned out to be. Jackie opened her car door and dropped her notebook and purse on the seat and turned around.

"That turned out to be a snooze fest didn't it?" She laughed.

Eric couldn't believe his luck. Danvers was nowhere in sight and now, for once in his life, Eric did not know what to do. He felt like that awkward teen again. "Jackie."

"Can you believe they want us to close our business on a holiday? What if I don't want to? Who are they to make those kinds of decisions?" She knew she was grousing but Eric probably felt the same way.

He leaned a hand against the roof of her car. "I just might stay open in protest."

Jackie looked at her old friend. "No you won't."

"Yeah, you're right. Red's having that big holiday cook out and if I'm not there I'll be wearing my ass for a hat again."

Jackie chuckled. Some things never changed and that was good. "So…it's gonna be bigger this year. You have a brother-in-law to pal around with and your sister's back."

"Not exactly what my folks had planned. Fez drives my dad up the wall and Laurie is so bored my mom is pulling out her hair. Say…what are you doing for the Fourth?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't made any plans. The day before, I'm doing hair for the parade but I hadn't gotten much further than that."

Eric was heartened. "Would you want to stop by? For a little? Maybe just to eat? Dad would love to see you." Now he sounded like he was begging. Just say yes _! Please say yes_.

Jackie decided to start exercising that flirting muscle. She touched a button on Eric's shirt and smiled as he nearly flinched. Looking up into his face she smiled, "I guess I could stay for a little while."

When she touched his chest, Eric felt an electric jolt to his body. She was smiling at him! She said yes! He ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Uh….great. That would be great. Really really great."

Jackie smiled. "Forman, you really need to come by for a cut. Quit using your dad's barber. I can make your hair look stylish." She gave him a wink and climbed in her car leaving him to wonder about his hair. There really wasn't anything wrong with it….he just didn't know that.

It was fun to be a girl!

T7S


	9. Does It Really Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …a short detour from the good stuff …moving the plot along

T7S

"So what is your expert opinion Mr. Forman?" Jackie asked.

Red looked at the existing plumbing and the set up of the electrical and replied. "It is possible to add an extra sink right here but you'll have to make your front counter a little shorter."

"What about a third workstation?" Jackie pointed to the two existing cutting chairs. Blow dryers, curling irons and shaving equipment were plugged into the wall and if Jackie moved her shampoo display to the waiting area, there might be space but it was a tough call.

Red scratched his head. "That's a maybe. I know a guy who does electrical work. He's a real good worker and won't try to charge you a bundle like that Smith character does. Scottie knows the city code better than me and would give you a good quote." Red grabbed one of Jackie's business cards and scratched out a phone number on the back. "Give him a call, tell him it's from me and you won't have any problems."

"Thanks Mr. Forman, I really appreciate it." Jackie smiled. Red grinned and grabbed his toolbox. Fez was sweeping the floor and said, "Thanks Dad!" Red just scowled and slammed the door on his way out the little bell clanging against the glass.

Jackie sat in her chair and swirled in a circle. "Fez, do you think he's ever going to forgive you?"

Fez leaned his broom against the laundry closet door. "I wish. Miss Kitty is so nice. Me and Laurie want to give her another grandchild - a real one that comes from two loving parents."

Jackie frowned. "I don't think it mattered how Eric's kid got here. She was the first grandchild. If you keep thinking like that, Mr. Forman is never going to like you."

"Aiiyyy… don't be mad at me too! I wish I was back on Broadway working with the beautiful showgirls. That was such a good job."

Jackie laughed, "Now you work for me so….get to work! I think I'm going to go out for lunch today. Mrs. Gruber is coming at one for a wash and set. I should be back before then."

Eric was about to open the door to Queen Bee's Beauty Salon just as Jackie was leaving. The edge of the door hit him square in the forehead knocking him on his ass. Jackie gasped, "Oh my god! Eric!" She knelt on the sidewalk and saw the crack in his head was bleeding. Jackie tugged on his arm and got him to his feet. She opened her shop door and yelled for Fez to help.

Between the pair of them, they got the bleeding Eric onto the waiting area sofa. Fez went to wet a couple of towels with water to wipe up some of the blood while Jackie applied direct pressure to the wound. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were standing there!"

Eric was still seeing stars but they were good smelling stars. They smelled like shampoo and fresh detergent. Was that Fez's voice? Eric opened his eyes, "Dude? What are you doing here?"

Fez laughed, "I work here. Three weeks now!"

Jackie gently moved her towel away, glad that the wound quit bleeding. "You took a big knock on the head there Forman. What were you doing out there?"

Eric touched his forehead and winced slightly. "I came to ask you on a date."

Jackie sat back. This was unexpected. She was hoping to get Mr. James "blue eyes" Danvers to ask her out! "Eric, you can barely afford to fix your car, how can you afford a date?" She chided softly.

Eric smiled. "I had a big day. I sold an autographed 1929 first edition of _A Farewell to Arms,_ by Ernest Hemingway… to a serious collector." Eric pulled the personal check out of his pocket and showed Jackie. "Wow. Someone would pay that much for a book?"

Eric grinned, "He completed his collection. I wanted to celebrate."

"Why me?" Jackie asked. He could have taken his kid out to get ice cream or something in _Europe_ for that kind of money! Eric pressed the towel against his forehead. "I find you interesting and you're an old friend. So you'll say yes?"

"I'll say yes because I feel guilty for knocking you out!" Jackie admitted.

Fez waggled his finger back and forth, "Eric and Jackie sitting in a tree…" he sing-songed, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…."

Fez had to pull off the wet cloth that was flung at his face. "Don't you have towels to fold?"

He laughed and went to the back of the salon. Eric's fingers circled Jackie's wrist. "Is Friday at 6:00 okay?"

"Sure. There's a security buzzer on my gate. Just press it once and I'll let you come up." She looked at the mess on his forehead and seemed satisfied that he wasn't going to bleed out on her floor. "Hey Fez. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and you can drive Eric back home."

From the back of the store she heard, "With pay?"

Jackie laughed, "Of course - unless you want to take the bus home again!" Jackie heard the clatter of the broom and falling and smiled as he appeared around the corner, "Good. Laurie's been driving the Vista Cruiser. I'll get to beat her home."

"Just be here tomorrow okay? We're doing three perms and I'll need your help." She looked at Eric. "You. Friday at 6:00. Okay. So what are you guys still doing here? Go!"

T7S

Kitty was tsking at the raggedy scar on Eric's forehead. "Honey, I would really like it if you got stitches. That's going to leave a nasty mark."

Eric held the bag of frozen peas to his forehead. "Will it make me look dashing and sophisticated?"

Kitty laughed, "Honey you will always look handsome to me."

"Where's Gabby?" he asked.

"Laurie is picking her up from Sophia's. They should be back soon." Kitty held out a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. "You're going to have a big headache later. Don't go to sleep for a couple of hours, you may have a concussion."

"I'm okay with that." Eric replied with a smile. Kitty looked at her son like he cracked more than his head. "Honey, a concession can be serious."

"I got a date out of it. A guilt date but it's still a date."

Kitty put a second butterfly bandage over the ragged edge. "Well I hope she's a nice young lady. Gabby needs a good role model."

"It's Jackie."

Kitty dropped her first aid kit. "Oh honey, I meant a good girl! Jackie can be nice. She's just not…your type."

He laughed, "Okay mom, what's my type?"

"Well…..well like Donna. You chased after her for years." Kitty exclaimed. Eric almost laughed _. If his mother only knew!_ Eric touched his mom's shoulder. "Mom, I've liked Jackie for a long time. I just didn't do anything about it."

Kitty picked up her first aid kit and sat down. "Well why not? Was it her pompous attitude because that girl always had something horrible to say about people?"

"Mom, if you think about it she was usually right. There were also times she was astonishingly friendly. I think I started to really notice her just before Donna and I got married."

"Oh, so Jackie was the reason the wedding didn't happen?" Kitty was trying hard to understand how her son could be interested in someone like Jackie.

"No mom. That was my doing and I found out later that Donna was going to bail on the wedding also. We just weren't ready."

"Honey, she's a heart-breaker. Look at what she did to the Kelso boy and to Steven. Don't let that happen to you."

"Mom, wake up. Kelso cheated on her hundreds of times and Hyde cheated with a nurse and married a stripper! You tell me who the victim was."

"Well okay, have a date with her. I don't have to like it... but she does do good hair. Oh, and make sure she treats Gabby with respect. You want your little girl to grow up and be respectful."

Eric thought about the slow dance at the wedding with that ex-cheerleader who didn't pity the "poor single dad" and he smiled because really, does it matter in the end?

T7S


	10. I Missed This More Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….finally a first official date for the single dad….  
> T7S

T7S

Eric was putting food on Gabby's tray when Laurie and Fez came in from outside. "Daddy, there's a moving van next door. Do you know who bought the house?"

Red looked at Kitty. "I didn't even know it was for sale."

Kitty shrugged. 'That house has been empty for years. I think the realtor showed it twice since that nice couple bought it and never came back."

Fez was curious. "Did someone die in there?" Four heads turned and at Fez like he was crazy. "What! Who would leave a perfectly good house empty for years unless someone died in there?"

The family dinner was interrupted a knocking at the patio doors. A tanned curly head popped in and said, "Heidi-ho neighbors! I'm back!"

Red stood up flabbergasted. Bob Pinciotti bought back his old house? Kitty got flustered and ran around to give Bob a welcoming hug. "Oh, it will be so nice having you next door again!"

Fez stood up "Bob! I missed sneaking into your house!"

Laurie looked at her husband. "You were sneaking in his house?" She smacked Fez on the chest. "Basement. Now. We're going to have a talk."

"Aiiyyy….Eric, save me…." Too late, Laurie had taken Fez by the collar and was pulling him towards the basement. Smiling Bob was still taken aback at how familiar the Forman kitchen was and at the same time how changed it was.

"Oh! And who is this adorable little girl? Did Laurie have a baby?"

Red laughed, "No, that's Eric's kid."

Bob looked astonished. "Really!" he looked at Eric, "When did you get married Eric? I had always hoped that you and Donna….one day….never mind."

"I'm a single father Bob. Gabby's two and she's all mine."

"Huh. Well, I was a single dad so I know it's a struggle. But look how well Donna turned out!"

Eric almost choked. "Yeah Bob. Donna's successful, healthy... and happy. We just weren't meant to be together."

Bob got down on the floor to appear friendlier to the little girl. "Hi Gabby. I'm Bob... Your neighbor." Gabby reached out and stuck her little fingers in Bob's mop of hair and pulled off his rug. Without his wig, Bob Pinciotti's bald head turned a deep shade of crimson. "Oh, well that was unexpected. I'll be next door. Unpacking. You're all welcome to come over any time. I really missed you guys!"

Bob fled for the door. Kitty looked at her husband. "Why do you suppose Bob moved back? I thought he was happy in Florida."

Red turned back to his dinner. "It must have something to do with the fact that Joanne is working at Price Mart or that Marjorie Wilson is selling Tupperware."

Eric grinned. Bob always did like an assortment of women. He turned his attention to his daughter. "Daddy has a date tonight." He said playing with Gabby's hands.

Gabby didn't have a two year old clue but smiled because she was a good natured baby. "Mom, are you sure you don't mind babysitting because Sophia said it wasn't a problem?"

Kitty smiled, "Honey, I told you a couple of days ago how I felt. Jackie's a nice girl that does good hair and she's polite. She's just not…."

Eric stood up. "She's not like my mom. Don't worry; I'm not trying to replace you. I'm only going on a date. She's my friend and Betsy loves her."

"Oh I adore little Betsy Kelso. When's the next play date? Maybe I can take both girls to the park." Kitty said excitedly.

Eric grinned, "I'll check with Brooke, but right now I have to get ready or the date's over."

Red had been listening but now he was curious. "How can it be over before it even begins?"

"She said 6:00 and I have this feeling that if I'm late…."

Red chuckled, "I like a girl that keeps you on your toes." He winked at his wife, "Hurry up and don't keep her waiting."

Eric couldn't believe that his dad was on his side for a change. His mom never really liked Donna all that much but she loved Midge and Bob. She just didn't love their daughter and tried everything she could to prevent the marriage. What Eric didn't understand was her aversion to Jackie Burkhart. What it all related to Hyde and that stripper? Eric didn't know but decided he'd think about that later. He had a dinner and movie date!

T7S

Jackie was putting in her earrings when the buzzer went off exactly at 6:00 p.m. At least he's prompt! She smiled at herself in the mirror and pressed the button that released the security lock. A date. She was on a real date since how long? But the kicker was this was Forman! Through Donna, Jackie already knew what his moves were and she promised herself to refrain from laughing if he tried those same moves on her.

There was a knock on her front door and she tossed her hair back over her shoulder and went to answer it. She opened the knob and was pleasantly surprised. Forman cleaned up nice! He was wearing a pair of dark denim pants, and a black blazer over a crisp white shirt. In his hands was a bouquet of pansies.

Eric was so nervous when the security buzzer clicked open the door. He climbed the steps in trepidation. Was Jackie going to turn him down flat and say she changed her mind? It was when she opened the front to her apartment wearing a soft lacy dress that his mind went to mush. He loved dresses and legs and Jackie Burkhart had both in abundance! He pushed the little bunch of flowers at her while trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound stupid.

She smiled at him and he felt like he was drowning and forgot to breathe. She had always been beautiful but tonight she had dressed up for his date with her and he didn't know he could be blindsided by loveliness.

"You look….look…wonderful." he managed to stammer out.

Jackie smiled and took the flowers. "Of course I do. I wouldn't go out on a date looking like an uggo!" Eric stepped into her small apartment and liked how everything was tidy and very feminine. He couldn't believe that she lived above her salon and it looked this nice!

"Let me get my heels on and then you can tell me where we're going."

Eric watched as she slid into some kind of sling back high heel. He missed this. He definitely missed out on being with a real girl!

J & E

Eric closed the car door as soon as Jackie swung her legs inside. He almost whistled with his good fortune. She was buckling her belt when he got in the driver's seat. "So you're good with the steak house?"

She smiled, "Just as long as it's not Fatso's Burgers I'm pretty much open. What was the movie you had in mind?"

"It's that new Clint Eastwood movie, _Pale Rider_. Have you seen it?" Jackie shook her head no. The last move she had seen was _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ back in 1981! That sounds fine. I like Clint."

They got to the restaurant in record time and Eric just bathed in the envious looks he got from his peers who were waiting with their less than spectacular dates. Jackie pointed to a window booth and Eric's ten dollar bill secured the booth for his date.

They were led to the booth by the waitress and Eric let Jackie slid in first and he sat across from her. The waitress took their drink order and left. Jackie looked at the menu. Everything on it was so expensive. She looked at the prime rib and it reminded her of how many new bottles of conditioner she could buy for the same price.

"Eric, I'm just going to have the salad."

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked concerned. They had plenty of time to eat before the 8:00 showing.

"It's not that, the prices are too expensive." She said in a hushed whisper. Eric had to agree but he wanted a decent meal to celebrate his sale. "What if we order a steak and split it?"

She smiled and it made him feel good. "Does medium-well work for you?" he asked.

"As long as it's not still mooing, I'm fine with it." She folded her menu as the waitress brought her Long Island Ice Tea. Eric opted for a cold bottle of beer. This was nice. Soft pop music, a semi private booth….the low chatter of other patrons having their own conversations and he had Jackie's full attention.

"You're staring at me again." She said.

He sat up, "I'm sorry. It's just you're so pretty tonight."

Jackie smiled. "So…I've never dated a single dad before. Do you have a curfew?"

Eric laughed. "Actually, I don't know. This is my first real date in two years!" The wedding for David Hailey didn't count since he was an usher and escaped the clutches of Chewbacca with Jackie's help of course.

"I guess we're both a little rusty in our dating skills. I won't tell if you don't." she teased. The waitress came back to take their order and left just as efficiently. Eric thanked her and turned his attention back to his date. "I won't tell... but if I act like a dork, you've got to let me know."

"Oh, that will be one of the first things I do. But let me ask you as question."

Eric took a swallow of his beer. "Ask away."

"If you wanted a date so bad, why ask me? I could have set you up with a bunch of women."

_This was it Eric, Just put your heart out there and see how bad she stomps on it_. "Well, you probably won't believe me but I'm going to tell you anyways." He leaned closer over the table, "I've always sort of had a crush on you."

He leaned back ready for the barrage of insults she would sling his way. Instead, she said, "Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, in the beginning you were just Kelso's annoying girlfriend but that summer he ran off to California…I saw that you had a vulnerable side. I never expected you to hook up with Hyde… but remember that time I was trying on tuxedos at the mall?"

"I was trying on wedding gowns…." She did remember.

"You showed me that I had real shoulders…."

"You did look handsome." She admitted.

"That clinched it. While you were just a girl that I liked to pick on and one who picked back, your words actually made me feel good. Then Donna came along and made me feel like a guilty dumbass and I regretted now saying anything since then."

"Then I got involved with Steven and my life went on a slow downhill climb. I learned you just can't change people to fit you. Steven and I were not a good match. But now I consider it a learning experience and he's a better person so it wasn't all bad!"

The waitress came back with their meal and Jackie sipped some of her tea. When she thought about it, there were times when Eric was extraordinarily kind to her. How strange she didn't recognize a crush when it was right under her nose!

"Oh, some news you may be interested in." Eric said between bites.

Jackie looked up, "Good news?"

"Bob Pinciotti bought his old house back. He's moving in."

"I liked Bob. He's a pretty decent guy. Too bad he got mixed up with mom." Jackie confessed.

"I never did get a good answer about why he moved back." Eric was thinking how great it was to have an adult conversation that didn't involve the words poop and pee and vomit in the same paragraph! The rest of the dinner was spent in casual pleasant conversation. Eric felt young again and carefree and while he had some guilt about leaving his daughter at home, he knew she was too young to understand.

The movie was nice. It was a typical cowboy picture and Jackie was a great movie companion. She likened the landowner trying to steal the gold claims of the mining camps to the SBA telling the downtown shop owners how to do business. She declared that Point Place needed their very own Clint Eastwood to ride in and take care of the bad guy.

When he parked on the sidewalk outside of her apartment Eric made sure he opened her door and walked her the few short feet to the security gate. She slipped in her key and turned.

"Forman let me ask you a question." She looked up at his dark eyes and just went for it. "If you've sort of had a crush on me and if I never got mixed up with Steven…what would you have done?"

That was easy. "I would have done this." Eric simply stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and one around her waist and pressed his lips against her soft pink ones. The only thing he could think of was the way she was pressed against him and the way her hair smelled like fresh honeysuckle.

Jackie brushed a hand against the side of his face, her fingers moving through his hair as she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss. It was warm and more intense than she was prepared for. Then Eric's hand moved from her shoulders to cup the back of her head and Jackie experienced that _sizzling kiss_ that Brooke and Rhonda had warned her about. The weakness in her knees confirmed it.

Jackie gripped his jaw and returned the kiss and Eric could feel his gut clench. He was electrified. The intensity of what he was feeling was far better than any sex he may have had with Donna on a good day!

Jackie pulled away with a shaky breath. "Damn Forman…where did you learn to kiss like that!"

Eric grinned. "Self taught I think. I better go before I embarrass myself."

Jackie nodded and touched her swollen lips. "Okay."

"But Jackie….I missed this more than you'll ever know. Good night."

T7S


	11. Everybody's Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is infatuated….it's a good thing!  
> T7S

T7S

Eric glided up the stairs and changed into his pajamas and found his dad reading _Good Night Moon_ to Gabby. Red Forman's grandfather persona quickly changed back to gruff dad as soon as he saw Eric. "I'm guessing it was a nice date?"

Eric smiled. "Very nice…thanks for reading to Gabby."

The little girl shouted, "Da!" and ran to her fathers arms. Eric settled them both in the rocking chair. "How's my best girl?" Gabby curled up against his chest and sighed, her hair smelling fresh from her bath and scented with baby powder. "Daddy went on a date."

She looked up at the unfamiliar word. "I had dinner with Jackie."

"Key-key!" That was a word the little girl knew. Eric bushed her bangs from her face. "Yes. Dad had a wonderful date with Jackie." He sighed as he relived that good night kiss that reminded him that he was a full blooded male. How long was he supposed to wait for he asked her out again? What were the rules?

He rocked and told his little girl about dinner and his confession and by the time he go to the part about the movie, he had bored her to sleep. Eric carefully tucked her into bed and kissed her cheek. If only he could fall asleep as quickly!

J & E

"Did I wake you?"

"Jackie? Why are you calling so late?" Rhonda looked at her clock, it was barely after ten. "What's going on?"

Jackie sighed. "I got one. I needed it just like you said."

"You got laid?"

"No! You piglet. A sizzling kiss. That kind of kiss that makes you feel weak at the knees." Jackie replied smugly.

There was a noise at the other end of the line. "Okay, I'm sitting up and you have to give me all the details. I'm missing Mr. Roarke just for this phone call so it better be good!"

"I went to dinner with Forman."

Rhonda gasped. "I hope he wasn't wearing that tacky Oberon outfit. Details, where were you standing?"

"Just outside my gate."

"Go on." Rhonda encouraged.

"Well, earlier he admitted that he used to have a crush on me." Jackie began.

"And what guy didn't? Go on."

"I asked him what he would have done if I was single and he grabbed me in one of those full body hugs where everything is touching _everything_ , if you know what I mean and then his lips got hot and wet and his tongue…"

"Oh god now I need to take a shower in a _good_ way! Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes and it was good but he was a damned freaking gentleman and went home."

Rhonda laughed her loud patented Big Rhonda snorting laugh, "Oh, I gotta get one of these. Set up a double date."

"With who?" Jackie asked.

"How about that _spicy_ guy that works down the street from you – I'll be Forman's date. I need a good kiss like that!"

Jackie was laughing, "Rhonda, I'll just set you up with James okay? I think you're more his type."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's into blondes and you're gorgeous." Jackie told her friend.

"Okay, you twisted my arm. But make it soon! A double date."

"Okay! I'm going to shower and go to bed. I had a long day and I've got parade hair to make tomorrow."

"Call me!" Rhonda ordered before she hung up the phone. Jackie leaned back on her futon/bed and hung up the sunshine yellow telephone. She had to admit that was a very nice date and not once did Eric try any of those moves Donna always ragged about.

His kissed like….like he knew exactly how she wanted to be kiss - like he already knew her mouth. She was willing to let him to second base but he had to remember his manners and stop short.

So tomorrow she worked on parade hair and then Sunday was the invite to Red Forman's Fourth of July party. Maybe she'd let him kiss her again. Before Rhonda had the opportunity!

Jackie scooted down under her fluffy comforter and closed her eyes. Maybe Eric would get lucky. The telephone rang again and she blindly picked it up. "Rhonda, I don't have anything more to add."

"Jackie? It's me Eric. Is it too late for me to call?"

Jackie sat up. "Well, it's late but I'm still awake. What's going on?"

Eric was lying in his lonely bed cradling the telephone between his shoulder and his ear. "I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed spending the evening with you." _Wimp!_ "Were you still coming for the barbecue?"

She replied, "I had a nice time also and just so you know….you left too early. I hadn't considered the date over." Jackie heard Eric drop the phone.

Eric fumbled in the dark for the receiver, "Oh! Sorry about that. I thought I heard you say the date wasn't over…or something like that." He heard Jackie's tinkling laugh as she replied, "I could have invited you up for coffee or….another kiss…but you had to run off."

Eric groaned, "Oh you don't play fair!"

She laughed again. "I play all kinds of ways….you just need to pay attention Forman. Good night."

"Good night Jackie. See you on Sunday." Eric heard the line click and he held the receiver to his chest. What he wouldn't have given for a second kiss! She was going to invite him up. Damn!

T7S

Fez was winding the left side of Mrs. Baham's hair while Jackie rolled the right side in tight perm rollers. Just as long as Fez didn't wield a pair of scissors, he was good to work as a salon assistant. Jackie liked that his nimble fingers could roll hair faster than hers.

"Fez, I'm going to put the solution on, can you wash Trixie's hair? She wants a French braid and some temporary highlights." Jackie pulled on some gloves and starting wetting each roller with the perm solution. As she wetted each curler she thought back to that good night kiss. Brooke and Rhonda were right. She did need to start dating again. If that was just a taste….she wanted a full course meal!

Fez was wrapping Trixie's head in a towel and led her to the fairy lighted mirror. He sing-songed, "Some-one's think-ing about a kiss….." Jackie came back to the present and snapped, "No I'm not!" She looked over at Fez, "How would you know anything about that anyways?"

Fez smiled knowingly, "A man has many needs…Eric was _glowing_ when he got home. I figured it had to be the date."

Mrs. Baham looked back at Jackie in the mirror. "Oh honey, this is a beauty shop where gossip is supposed to run rampant! Tell us about the date." Jackie tucked the plastic cap over Mrs. Baham's hair and wrapped a length of cotton batting around the delicate skin behind her ears. "Okay, we started at the steakhouse."

Trixie looked at Jackie's reflection in the mirror while Fez was combing her hair into sections. "Did you have the special? I always have the special!"

Jackie smiled, "Then we went to the new Clint Eastwood movie."

Mrs. Baham was moved over to the large hairdryer. Jackie tucked her heavily rolled head under the cover and turned it on to a medium heat before setting the timer. "Then he took me home and it was….." Three sets of eyes were anxiously waiting for Jackie's next word.

She smiled and said. "…magical." Three collective sighs filled the room over the hum of the dryer. "I would have gone for more but he was a gentleman. Dammit!"

Fez laughed, "That doesn't sound like the Eric I know! I've seen him kiss Donna and it wasn't that _magical_!"

Trixie looked at Fez in the mirror. "I love gossip. Who's Donna?"

Fez replied, "Ex-girlfriend and used to be Jackie's best friend."

Trixie exclaimed excitedly. "This just gets better and better!" Fez began rolling the blonde's hair onto the three in rollers and replied, "I know! Eric was such a…non-aggressive guy and now he has a daughter…."

Trixie's eyes got bigger. "Donna's?"

"Nope. Someone else. Who would have thought that he was such a playboy?" Fez replied to the reflection in the mirror.

Jackie laughed at the gossip boy and went to check her appointment book. There was one last cut at one o'clock and she could close the shop. The phone rang and Jackie picked it up. "Queen Bee's Salon, may I help you?"

"Jackie Burkhart, how dare you get a sizzling kiss and not call your best friend?" Brooke admonished lightly. "I had to hear it from Rhonda!"

Jackie laughed. "It was late! If I called I would have woken up Michael and Betsy and then you would have been pissed."

"Well, yes, but I would have rather heard it from you first. So….is he good?"

Jackie giggled, "Surprisingly." She looked to make sure Fez wasn't paying attention, "He said he had a crush on me. How cool is that? Rhonda wants to double date."

"No! Michael and I are coming up this weekend to visit his folks. We'll leave Betsy with Casey and you double date with us. I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay mom. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Good. Now that I have you on the phone, I need to know the best way to get motor oil out of Betsy's hair. Before you ask, she was helping her dad."

Jackie laughed and Fez looked over at his happy friend. Coming home to Point Place was a good thing after all. Thing were starting to happen!

T7S


	12. Warm Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extreme fluffiness warning…

T7S

Eric got up early and crept into his daughter's room. "Gabby." He whispered, "Wake up sweetie. It's a big day!" Gabriella stretched and rubbed her eyes, smiling at the sound of her father's voice.

"Da!" She held her chubby arms out for a hug. Eric kissed her forehead, "Do you need to go potty?" _Please say yes!_ Gabby nodded and Eric helped rush her to the bathroom as his mom was coming out of the bedroom.

Kitty smiled, "Is this her idea?"

Eric grinned and turned his back as Gabby climbed the steps to the adjusted child's toilet. "Yes, I'm really tired of diapers."

Kitty touched the rollers in her hair and yawned. "You sound just like your father! Make sure she washes her hands, I'm going to start breakfast."

Breakfast was a loud boisterous family affair these days. Gabby had finally warmed up to Fez and La-la. Laurie hated the nickname but loved being an aunt. She made sure that her niece got all the forbidden candy and laid the blame on her candy loving husband. Kitty found a booster chair at a yard sale which allowed Gabby to sit at the _big table_ with the family. She still had her Cinderella place mat and the required Sippy cup. But, now she was a bigger piece of the family.

Fez and Laurie offered to help Kitty in the kitchen while Eric assisted Red with the barbecue. That worked until Red declared there was "Only one chef in this family and that's me!"

J & E

Jackie parked on the street and could smell the mouthwatering food cooking from all the way down the drive. She dressed with care for this venture. If she was going to flex her flirting muscle she had to look sexy without looking slutty. There was still Fez to consider! Her lacy sundress was in soft shades of pink and lavender. She had a sparkly plastic bracelet and glittery sandals. Just a little bit of scented perfume on her pulse points and she was irresistible.

She walked up the drive and was instantly met by an old friend. Bob Pinciotti grabbed Jackie in a huge hug nearly smothering the girl. "Look at you! You've grown into a beautiful young woman!"

"Thanks Bob. You haven't…aged a bit!" Jackie slipped out of the hug as Bob wiped a tear. "It seems like only yesterday you were sharing a room with my pumpkin. Look at you now!"

Red opened the patio door, "Bob, we need more drinks. Why don't you let the Loud One here get comfortable while you take a trip to the store?" Red winked at Jackie and offered her a cold can of beer. Jackie found a chair in the shade and fanned herself.

"Hello Jackie." Kitty came out of the kitchen with a basket of chips and set them on the small table. "Bob moved in next door."

Smiling, Jackie replied, "That's what Eric had told me." She looked at Bob, "Was everything okay in Florida?"

Bob laughed, "Okay it was righty-o but I missed home. Point Place has been my home for so long and I missed my friends." Bob gave Red a one-armed hug and Red replied, "Jeez Bob…don't get all emotional on me." He shrugged out of the hug while Bob sat next to Jackie. "All of my girlfriends are here and one day my little girl will come back and visit."

"Bob? Beer run?" Red reminded his neighbor.

"Oh! I'll be back!" Jackie laughed as Bob nearly ran across the driveway in his black socks, leather sandals and old man shorts. There was a pounding on the glass doors and a shouting of "Key-key!"

Jackie looked over to see Eric's daughter waving at her. She was wearing a little sailor dress and cute white sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was trying hard to open the door.

Eric had to run to keep up with his daughter. She was shouting with glee and trying hard to open the patio doors. Eric caught up with her and what he saw took his breath away. Jackie's soft pastel colored dress seemed to float in the small breeze. She was poised and delicate; her brunette colored hair glowing like a halo above her head. Tiny diamonds on her ears sparkled at him. Her gestures were animated and when he saw her full face, he felt weak at the magnitude of her loveliness. Somehow, she must have been aware that he was looking at him and she let her gaze wander and settle on him. He wasn't prepared for the intensity of her smile.

Gabby was tugging on Eric's button up shirt while pointing outside crying, "Da! Key-key!" Eric smiled at the vision sitting on the other side of the glass and slid the door open. Gabby ran full force into Jackie's legs and hugged her.

Jackie wasn't prepared for the little tornado that threw herself at her knees and held on. The little black haired head looked up and smiled. "Purty Key-key." Jackie laughed and Gabby smiled. "Well you look very pretty too. Show me your dress?"

Gabriella stepped back but still kept a hand on Jackie's knee like she was reluctant to break contact. Gabby turned from side to side to show off her new little dress. Eric was standing in the doorway; his arms crossed watching the interaction. His daughter was really taken with Jackie and it had to be more than just the dark hair. She didn't act this way with Brooke or Laurie. Was it because Jackie was pretty much a stranger? Hell, did he really care?

"Someone else is looking very pretty too." Eric replied. Jackie looked up and was pleased to see he was dressed up also. Did he do that for her or was this a new holiday thing?

"Thank you. Sit. Your dad's over there grilling and sent Bob on a beer run." Jackie watched as the little girl examined her dress and the bright plastic bracelet. She was trying hard to sit on Jackie's lap but Eric pulled her off.

"Where are Fez and your sister?"

"Mom's making them work. She's just been merciless on Laurie since they came back. Since you hired Fez, Laurie had to get a job too."

Jackie laughed, "What qualifications does your sister have that I don't know about."

He grinned, "Her sparkling personality got her a job at the Shop N Hop mart. She does shift work as a clerk. It works actually because Dad gave them the Vista Cruiser."

"But wait. If they have a car, why does Fez take the bus to work?"

"Laurie won't give him the keys. It's a power struggle between the two." Eric didn't really want to talk about his sister or Fez. He wanted to take Jackie somewhere private and talk with her about anything else. He wanted to kiss those soft pink lips again.

Kitty poked a head out of the door, "Jackie honey. Bob called. He doesn't know what you like to drink."

"Rum and coke is good. It's not a big deal." Kitty was looking at her son who was all googly-eyed over the brunette and sighed. He was smitten with the girl who had a razor sharp tongue. She hoped Eric was strong enough to survive – his friends certainly weren't.

The door slid shut and Jackie turned her full attention to Eric who smiled. She smiled back, "Say, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Not a clue. I was thinking of cleaning my store but I do that on slow days."

"Brooke and Michael are coming up for the weekend and asked if you and I would double date with them."

The only right answer was yes. Everything else was inconsequential – he was going on this date. "I would love to go." He was going to enjoy being with his friends and being a guy on a date. Gabby leaned over on Eric's lap and tugged on Jackie's bracelet.

"Do you like this?" Jackie asked the small tyke. Gabriella nodded her head, "Purty." Jackie slid it off her wrist and onto Gabby's small arm. The little girl gasped as the plastic sparkled in the sunshine – it was like she had never seen anything as beautiful.

"Gabby, give it back." He looked at Jackie, "She'll probably start biting it."

Gabby moved her arm away from Eric. "No! Mine."

Jackie could see a little power struggle. "Eric, it's just costume jewelry. Let her keep it. I can get another." Gabby seemed to understand that conversation and gave Jackie a big smile. She held up her glittering wrist and laughed. "Purty Gabby!"

Eric slid Gabriella off his lap as she ran to the door to show Grandma Kitty her new pretty toy. Eric looked at Jackie. "That's one of the hazards of being a single dad."

"That your daughter pilfers all your girlfriends' jewelry?"

"No, I don't have any girlfriends. Most of the time, once a girl finds out I have a kid…she's suddenly not interested anymore. I didn't know if it was me or my kid so I kind of gave up. I figured that once Gabby started dating…then I could too."

"What about the wedding? That looked like a date." Jackie asked.

Eric shuddered at the memory of Kathy "Chewbacca" Bracker. "That was a favor for a friend. Now the most important question is…do single dads scare you?"

Jackie scoffed, "Forman, you've never scared me. But then you used to be a scrawny twig too."

Eric laughed, "We all have to grow up sometime." Sometimes people just got more beautiful as they got older...

J & E

The food was wonderful and a blissful Bob staggered back home. Laurie was helping Kitty clean up while Fez was delegated to collecting the trash. "I'd like to walk you to your car, but I need to put sleepyhead here in bed. Come in with me?"

Jackie hesitated. That was a personal family moment she didn't want to intrude on. "Go ahead; I can wait a few minutes." She watched Eric carrying Gabriella up the stairs while she walked around looking at the family pictures. It was odd that she never noticed them before.

A picture on the piano was a grumpy looking Red and an ecstatic Kitty holding a little pink bundle. Eric was holding a car seat, two suitcases and a pink balloon. That must have been the first day the girl came to the house. Successive photos showed the little girl growing up. There were changes to Eric's physical appearance as well. He was filling out and looking more mature as his daughter aged.

A voice behind her startled her. "My brother a dad – I knew about it but I thought what the hell, stranger things have happened. Too bad the girl doesn't have a mom."

Jackie looked at Laurie. "Well… she has Aunt La-la. There's a start."

Laurie laughed, "Fez and I have been trying to have a kid for years and Eric just gets one popped out just like that!" Laurie snapped her fingers.

Jackie smiled, "Think of your niece as practice for the real thing while you and Fez…." Jackie didn't want to think of it, "…while you guys keep _rehearsing_."

"I have no problem _rehearsing_ but the star of the show must have forgotten his lines because it's not happening." Laurie complained.

Jackie really didn't want to talk to Laurie about sex – especially sex with Fez so she smiled and replied, "You know, I think I'll just wait outside." Eww!

J & E

Jackie waited outside and smiled while Fez bundled the bag of trash and stuffed in it the can. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Fez said as he hurried into the kitchen. The lights went out and Jackie shrugged. Apparently it took longer than a few minutes to put a sleepy child to bed.

She shrugged and walked down the drive to her car. It was a nice little holiday dinner and it certainly beat sitting in her apartment, stuck while the parade went by. But, she could go home, open the window and put on some music and enjoy the light breeze that was stirring.

Her windows were down so she tossed her purse on the front seat and just as she turned, Eric grabbed her by the elbow. "I'm a hundred times sorry."

She was startled because she hadn't heard him coming down the driveway, "Its okay. You had something important to do. You can always call me later."

Eric stepped forward until she was leaning against her car door, "I could do _that_ but then I couldn't do _this_." His thumb tipped her chin as lips slanted across lips. Breaths intermingled and two hearts began beating wildly. A pair of slim arms slid around his neck as another pair of arms held her by the hips. Murmuring against her mouth, "I've wanted to do that since 4:00 o'clock this afternoon."

His tongue swirled over her earlobe and his lips kissed the tender flesh behind her ear. Jackie sighed with pleasure. Sizzling kiss move over! This was much more intense. Hands slid up from her hips to her waist and over her bare arms. "We need to do more of this." He whispered.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah…you're out of practice." She laughed and slipped out of his arms. "Go be a dad and call me later."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Control freak."

She pretended to think about it, "Yeah, that about sums it up. You got a problem with it Forman?"

Eric followed her around the front of her Mustang and opened the car door for her. "No problems. Just tell me how I'm supposed to practice without you?"

"We need to meet more often….don't you think?" She laughed and started her car.

Eric leaned down and put his head in the open window. "Do I have to wait until next weekend?"

She graced him with a smile, "Eric that is entirely up to you."

J & E


	13. I Needed That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : …I have no excuse…I can only call this self-indulgent sexy fluff…I was in a mood….enjoy  
> T7S

T7S

Jackie noticed that Fez was smiling a little too much for a Wednesday. She tried to get him to talk but he mimed zipping his lip. Jackie looked at her appointment book and saw that the afternoon was free so she turned and said, "If all the towels are dry and folded I guess you can go home early."

Fez laughed too happily, "Thank you Jackie. You have a nice afternoon."

"You too Fez – I'll see you tomorrow." Fez hung up his apron and whistled as he walked out the door. The little bell tinkled and she turned back to look at her Autumn Styles magazine. It helped knowing what Barbie Hair looked like or how to color a Mohawk. The bell tinkled again Jackie wondered what Fez forgot this time.

"I've come to collect on my free shampoo."

Jackie looked up and smiled. "What free shampoo?" What was Eric Forman doing in her shop on a weekday?

Eric leaned against the glass countertop, "You said, "… _If you ever want to escape, come down and I'll give you a free shampoo…"_

Jackie folded her arms on the counter and looked at his eyes. "I said the word 'free'? Are you sure?"

Eric grinned. "I may not be deaf but I certainly heard that. Do I need an appointment?"

Jackie looked at her blank page and penciled in Eric's name for a 3:30 appointment. "It just happens that I have an _Eric_ scheduled in three minutes…would that be you?" she teased. He pointed to his name on the page, "Yep that's me."

Jackie laughed, "Follow me to the sink."

While Eric walked around back, Jackie put her CLOSED sign in the door and locked it. "Purple smocks? Don't you have something dignified like gray or black?"

"Oh Forman, you're getting this for free so shut your trap."

Eric grinned as Jackie snapped the cloak around his neck and pulled up on the seat handle that lifted his legs. He placed his neck in the U-shaped opening while Jackie adjusted the temperature of her spray.

Eric really liked the view. Actually any guy would love to see the underside of a woman's boob from this angle. Thank goodness he was wearing a smock! Eric closed his eyes as Jackie wet his hair, lifting his head to dampen the hair underneath. Yeah, this was much better than Red Forman's barber! She squirted some shampoo in her hands and rubbed it into his hair. She massaged his scalp and that was a treat all in itself! Mr. Cooper never included a scalp massage in the price of a cut.

She rinsed and held the warm water against his head, the sound of the nozzle like thunder against his ear - the overspray tickling his face. The water turned off and she started working conditioner through his hair. _Oh my god that feels so good!_ His brain was going into overdrive. No wonder women loved getting their hair done! It was like an orgasmic experience for the head!

Jackie rinsed out the conditioner and wrapped a warm towel around his head. The chair bottom was lowered so he could put his feet back on the floor. "My cutting station is right there."

Eric walked to her chair while she wiped down her sink. She stood behind him in the chair and looked at his reflection. "I'm just going to give you a little trim so don't freak out okay?" He nodded.

Jackie pressed the towel against his wet head, absorbing all the water and then she just starting combing it. She combed from forehead to the back of his scalp and it was like all of his nerves were on happy alert. She parted his hair and using her scissors started snipping off the ends of his hair, letting the clippings fall to the floor. "You know, in a beauty salon, the unspoken rule is you can tell your hairdresser anything."

Eric closed his eyes thoroughly enjoying the feel of the comb being dragged against his scalp and the scent of honeysuckle each time her soft arm bumped against him. "Is that sort of like a therapist?"

Jackie combed the sides of his hair away from his ear and pressed her lips close but not touching. "Sometimes." She said in a soft voice. The near whisper gave him chills and excited him at the same time.

More clipping and he asked, "Do I just talk or ask questions?"

His other ear was treated with the low voice, "You can ask anything you want."

Eric wanted to open his eyes so bad but he loved this intimate hair cutting session. "What if there was this girl I was infatuated with…and I didn't know how to tell her. How would I….tell her?"

The hair was combed up from the back of his neck and soft lips near his bare skin breathed, "You just tell her and damn the consequences."

Eric squirmed in the chair. "What if I only just met her…recently…again?"

There was some more snipping and fingertips massaged his scalp. He felt the soft arm bumping his and then her hand gripped his thigh. He inhaled sharply. The voice and warm breath near his lips said, "Then I'm sure you would want to tell her soon before she finds someone else."

Could a haircut be anymore erotic than this? Eric didn't know. All of a sudden the cloak was unsnapped and his eyes flew open. He almost didn't recognize himself. His hair was still kind of long but a little spiky and looked pretty damn cool.

He looked at his hair from the side and remembered Jackie's soft breath near his ear and trembled. His only thought was _man, I needed that!_

Jackie was sweeping up hair and smiled, "Next cut is full price."

Eric almost believed the surreal experience didn't happen except that was his hair on the floor and it was still afternoon and only 30 minutes had passed. She walked to her appointment book.

"Would you like to make another appointment?"

"You are such a tease."

Jackie laughed, "You know you love it. Would you want me any other way?"

T7S

"Laurie, this date is really important to me. Can you watch Gabby yes or no?"

"How is a double date with Kelso important? God! Who's the girl?"

"Jackie Burkhart."

Laurie smacked herself in the forehead. "She's gonna break your heart. Look at what she did to Kelso."

Eric was getting impatient. "Okay, look it's my heart to break. I know her reputation and I like her. It's just a date and I'm really looking forward to it. If you can't watch her, tell me now so I can call Sophia."

Laurie waved her hand. "Don't get your underwear in a twist. Fez and I can watch her. Just don't go spending the night okay? This is NOT the night to try to get lucky got it?" Eric felt a measure of relief, he really didn't want to go dragging Gabby across down but he was really looking forward to this evening.

"Thank you Laurie. I owe you one."

"Just remember, your daughter may be number one now…but I'm number two. Wait, that didn't sound right. Whatever. Go! Have fun or whatever it is bookstore people do on dates."

Eric grinned and hugged his sister. A double date and with his best friend…how cool was that?"

J & E

Jackie couldn't figure out what to wear. Michael wanted to play miniature golf while Brooke wanted to go bowling. Jackie opted for a denim pants and a soft gauzy top. She put her hair into a loose braid and clipped the loose ends from her face with some homemade pins. She had been practicing making her hair jewelry and started with rhinestones. Jackie pirouetted in front of the full length mirror and was pleased with her appearance. She slipped on some ankle boots and smiled at her reflection. "Forman, eat your heart out."

Her security buzzed alerted her that she had company. She pressed the release button and could hear Eric running up the stairs. _So predictable!_ Three knocks on the door she opened it to find a lovely bouquet of flowers

"Eric, you shouldn't have…but I love it." Jackie took the wildflowers and gave him a bone melting smile. He could only watch as she moved to her tiny kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. Damn, she looked so good tonight! She set the glass vase on a coffee table and grinned, "Are you ready to kick ass?"

Eric looked up confused. "What?" Jackie grabbed her clutch bag and wrapped an elbow through his. "We are either bowling or playing golf and you know Michael cheats. The other question is which sport is more dangerous."

Eric laughed, "Actually, which would be funnier…Kelso dropping a bowling ball on his foot or taking out an eye with a golf club?"

Jackie thought about Michael with a weapon, "Bowling. There's less collateral damage that way."

Eric agreed. "May I also add that you look beautiful tonight?"

She looked up and smiled, "You may and of course I do!" She tousled his still fresh cut hair, "You're looking sharp yourself." Jackie would have said more, but she heard the Kelso family car honking.

"Let's go show them how to play the game!"

T7S


	14. Bowling Me Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …don't play games with Jackie…she doesn't play fair….  
> T7S

T7S

The Crown Bowling Alley was full and it was a Friday night but, level headed Brooke Kelso had called ahead and reserved a lane. Jackie and Brooke were looking for their bowling balls and laughing about the ugly shoes. Brooke looked up to see Eric watching them from the lane. "Jackie, Eric is checking you out."

The brunette grinned at her friend, "I know! I've been practicing my flirting. Tell me what he does when I drop this ball." Jackie pretended to "drop" her bowling ball and then executed a slow straight legged bend to pick it up. Brooke saw Eric bite his knuckles and quickly look away.

"Oh honey, that was priceless. You have been flirting. So how many dates has it been?"

"Only two, but I've been to the Forman's a couple of times and we've passed each other at that damn SBA meeting."

Brooke hefted the weight of the marble colored ball in one hand and checked out the red ball. Red won. "So, how is it dating a single dad?"

Jackie picked up the marble ball and slipped her fingers in the holes, "Well, he doesn't talk all night about his kid, which really surprised me. I thought he was going to be one of those dads that whip out the wallet full of pictures."

Brooke laughed, "Give him time. Gabby is a delightful little girl and he's a proud dad but right now he wants to separate Eric, _the dad_ from Eric, _the man."_

"Well let me just say that Eric _the man_ is very sexy. Plus he already likes me so I don't have to be extra nice."

J & E

Kelso only dropped the bowling ball on his foot three times. He also delighted in skidding down the lane on his belly headfirst into the pins. Despite his lack of expertise, Brooke was leading his team in the match. Jackie and Eric were both terrible bowlers but were having a great time trying to keep the ball out of the gutter. This was so much better than dodging a flying golf club!

Kelso decided that since his team was 60 points ahead that maybe the group should wrap up the evening with couple of sandwiches from a local diner. Brooke seconded the motion and opted to drive with Jackie while Michael drove Eric in the family van.

"So…did you?" Kelso wanted to know. Eric held on to the door strap as Kelso took a sharp right turn. "Did what?"

"Dude…you know." Kelso winked. "Don't make me say it."

Eric knew exactly what his friend was talking about and knew it Kelso would never be happy until he got details. "Say it."

"Oh! Man! You and Jackie. Doing it! The BIG it! Did you?"

"Nope." Eric looked out the passenger side window and chuckled. "I'm enjoying the 'getting there' part."

Kelso grinned, "Brooke and I skipped over that part and now we're going backwards so I may have to ask YOU for advice."

"Kelso, if Betsy and Gabby had a play date at your house next month, do you think Jackie would go? I mean she's not real comfortable with my daughter but Gabby adores her."

"I don't know. Jackie's not real good with puppies so that might be a good way to see how she does with kids. I mean Betsy loves her but she was there when Betsy after was born…"

"Yeah, that's kind of what Jackie said. Man, this dating thing is tougher than I thought." Eric confessed.

Kelso turned into the diner parking lot. "Well dude you better figure it out fast because Betsy starts Kindergarten in September and there won't be many more sleepovers." Kelso jumped out of the van and walked to Jackie's Mustang. "Hey pretty ladies, I'm starving. What took so long!"

J & E

Eric walked across the parking lot and opened Jackie's car door. She smiled her thanks as she slid out of the driver's seat. He grinned because that smile was for him and not just her ordinary smile. "Since we really suck at bowling, we need to think of something we can beat them at."

Jackie tucked her elbow around Eric's arm. "I don't know, Michael pretty good at winning games. He's uncoordinated…but it works for him."

Brooke waved her arm, "Would you guys hurry up? I'm starving!" Jackie laughed and pulled Eric along with her into the dinner. The guys slid into the booth and the girls sat on the edges. "Michael honey, me and Jackie need to visit the powder room."

"Together? Damn, every time! What do you want to drink?"

"Ginger ale sweetie." Brooke smiled.

Jackie looked at Eric, "Diet coke please."

Brooke grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled towards the ladies room. Kelso looked at Eric. "What do you think they do in there?"

Eric shrugged. "Guard the door? I don't know."

Brooke's eyes were smiling. "Okay, he's clearly infatuated with you and I'm completely jealous. What are you going to do about it?"

Jackie washed her hands at the sink and looked back at her friend. "Rhonda said… _Flirt with the guy…remind him he's a man. It could be fun_ … and that's what I'm going to do."

Brooke's eyes were glowing. "But what specifically are you going to do?"

Jackie smiled at the mirror and reapplied her toffee flavored lip gloss. "I think I'll just wing it."

When the girls came back their cold drinks were waiting for them. Jackie smiled at Eric as she slid into her seat. Brooke smiled at Eric too, as she squeezed her husband on the shoulder. Looking at the menu and the girls decided on dessert while the guys opted for cheeseburgers. Eric was sitting happily next to Jackie and could have just been content to sit there all night.

The food came back quickly and the group enjoyed eating with each other however, Brooke wasn't anxious for the evening to end so quickly. "I have a little game I'd like us to play. That way you guys don't go home entirely as losers." She added with a grin.

Jackie laughed, "Just because we're terrible at bowling doesn't make us losers."

"I agree. This is just a little game I found in a magazine at the library. It's sort of like a personality test. Care to play?"

Eric shrugged, "As long as Kelso doesn't have to act like a monkey, I'm all for it."

Jackie nodded, "Let's try it."

Brooke had huge smile on her face. "Okay, I'll ask the question and then we'll go around the table and every one gives their answer. We'll start with me then Michael and Eric followed by Jackie. Is everybody ready?"

There were three nodding heads. "Okay, the first question is: What kind of famous person would you be… I would be Grace Kelly because she is refined and beautiful. Okay honey, who would you be?"

Kelso grinned and grabbed the table. "I would be Rocket Man so I can blast into space."

"Michael, that's not a real famous person. Try it again." Brooke encouraged softly.

"DAMN! I like Rocket Man. Okay, I would be...Batman because he has the Bat Mobile and a cool belt with gadgets OH and the bat signal for Commissioner Gordon!"

Eric laughed, "Of course I would Luke Skywalker."

Jackie replied, "I would be Stevie Nicks because I love her clothes."

Brooke wasn't looking for Batman and Luke Skywalker as good "famous persons" but at least they were playing the game! "Okay, we have Batman, Grace, Luke and Stevie. The next question is what kind of indigenous species would you be?"

Kelso smiled his super-happy smile, "I would be Rocket Man so I can blast into space." He looked at his wife's face and thought about it again, "Okay I _want_ to be Rocket Man and you won't let me so I would be…. an avalanche because it's fast and can take out a city."

Eric applauded. "Best description of indigenous I've ever heard."

Jackie sniggered, "Brooke, you forgot to go first."

Brooke smiled and said simply, "I would be a rippling river because it's soothing and refreshing."

Eric liked that and replied, "I would be an oak tree – strong and sturdy and has longevity. Plus I like acorns."

Jackie thought about hers and looked at Eric, "I would be a sunset because they are hot, romantic and inspire passion."

Brooke kicked her friend under the table, "That's a little racy Jackie but I like it."

Eric was still thinking about a romantic sunset and how hot it could be in the summertime. Wait! This was summertime! He looked up as Brooke launched her last question.

"Okay, Batman avalanche, Grace rippling river…that must be my Indian name, Luke oak tree and Stevie sunset. The last question is: What kind of fruit would you be? Think about it and don't just blurt out the first time that comes to your mind…MICHAEL!" She gave her husband a look that scared him.

"Damn Brooke! It's just a fruit! You first." Kelso groused.

Brooke folded her hands and replied, "I would be an orange - because they are colorful, nutritious and smell good. Michael?"

Kelso laughed, "I would be a banana. Well, because look at one. What do you think of? I'm a banana!."

Eric held up his hand, "Excuse me, but I remember saying that if Kelso doesn't have to act like a monkey…."

Eric suddenly found himself hit in the cheek with a French fry. Brooke laughed, "Whatever Eric. What fruit are you?"

Eric took a moment to think about it and replied, "I would be a green apple because they're crunchy, healthy and tart." _That was a good one!_

All heads turned to Jackie. Brooke asked the question again. Jackie pretended to think about it. "Let me tell Eric first and then he can tell you." Jackie whispered softly in Eric's ear. "I would be a peach."

Sipping some of his soda, he replied. "Why's that?"

Jackie gripped his thigh under the table and replied in a low throaty voice, "Because they're soft…..ripe…wet and juicy." Eric could feel his face turn all shades of red and choked on his drink. Jackie winked at Brooke who was wondering what happened.

Eric stood up pushing Jackie off the bench, "We have to talk. I _have_ to talk to Jackie!"

Kelso looked at Eric pulling Jackie out the door, "I wonder what she said."

Out in the parking lot, just beyond the lights, Jackie found herself in a crushing embrace. Her cheek was cupped and Eric's hot mouth was kissing her, branding her, ravishing her. The hand at her hip was holding her so tight there was not a single doubt in her mind how much he desired her.

She gasped for air between kisses not realizing how passionate this man really was. Sizzling kisses aside, this was downright naughty. The hand that was cupping her cheek threaded through her hair and over her shoulder pulling on the sleeve of her blouse as hot lips kissed the crook of her shoulder.

"Eric." She breathed, "Not so fast. Slow down…."

He pressed his forehead to her, "I'm sorry. It's like every time I touch you…kiss you…it's like I'm breathing and drowning at the same time. What are you doing to me?"

Jackie ran her thumb over his bottom lip and looked into his dark eyes. "I'm getting to know you Eric."

There was loud whistle and Kelso shouted. "DUDE! I'm not paying for this food all by myself!"

Eric groaned and Jackie could only giggle.

J & E


	15. Let's Do That Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: …things that naughty girls do….to be popular….  
> T7S

Fez and Laurie were in the kitchen when Eric ran through the doors. He waved and continued straight through the doors, up the stairs to end up in the shower fully dressed. The water was cold and he needed it.

Hot….HOT…Smoking! Eric knew about foreplay, he thought he excelled in the skill – Donna never complained…okay scratch that….what Jackie was doing to him was a slow delightful torture. "… _"I would be a peach….because they're soft…..ripe…wet and juicy."_ Oh god! Eric stuck his head into the cold spray until he couldn't take it anymore.

He unbuttoned his soaking wet shirt and let it fall to the floor. The kiss in the parking lot...damn, he wanted more of that. How could he have lived so long and not experienced kissing with that kind of intensity? Where the hell was he five years ago?

There was a knocking on the door and his dad poked his head in. "For god's sake Eric, some of us want to use the toilet! And in the future, remember that you shower with your clothes off!"

J & E

Brooke called Jackie's apartment as soon as they got back to Casey's. "Oh my god! What did you say in the restaurant? Eric was all over you!"

Jackie giggled and told Brooke what her "fruit" was and Brooke gasped, "That is sooo wicked! Damn, we saw him kissing you from the window, along with everyone else in the diner… but Jackie…that was so passionate."

Jackie was leaning back against her futon and kicked off her boots. "I know! And Brooke, you would never know it from looking at him but I think he's _packing_!"

"Stop! You're bad! I want Michael to fall at my feet like that. What else did Rhonda teach you? We need a girl's night this weekend. What are you doing after work tomorrow?"

"I'll call Rhonda and we'll see what we can do."

"Jackie…I'm just….I gotta go jump Michael. I'll be over tomorrow." Brooke quickly hung up and Jackie laughed. Where had all that passion been hiding? It took so little to bring it out. _What other secrets are you hiding Eric Forman?_

T7S

Eric dried off and slipped into his pajamas and went to check on his daughter. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in the glow of her Snow White night light. She was wearing that little plastic bracelet and holding her favorite white stuffed tiger. Eric watched as her little lips made a suckling motion like she did as an infant. Gabby was dreaming.

Eric sat down in the rocking chair and closed his eyes. This little green eyed girl was the light of his life and he had been a hairs breadth close of never having her.

" _Eric, its Donna – I'm only calling because Chelsea didn't have your number."_

" _Donna? Wow - are you still in California?"_

" _Yeah, here's Chelsea."_

" _Donna wait!"_

" _Eric? Hey…it's me. I should have called you months ago but I had a baby a couple of days ago and it's yours."_

" _Excuse me? We weren't ever a couple…."_

" _The baby has green eyes and I have blue eyes."_

" _But Larry…."_

" _Larry has blue eyes. I had a blood test and already called Larry. I'm sure you remember that mid-term party…anyways, I don't want a kid. I have ambitions and being a mother right now is not one of them. If you want your kid, come and get her or I'm calling Social Services – contact Donna's mom tomorrow with your decision."_

Eric remembered telling his parents about his indiscretion and the resulting baby he didn't know about. Kitty was thrilled that she had a grandchild. Red asked how he could be so careless. But in the end, Red Forman came to the rescue and found a way to get two plane tickets to California. The father who was always riding him about being a dumbass turned out to be the hero Eric always knew he could be.

Gabby stirred and opened her big green eyes. She saw Eric and smiled. "Da….milk?" Eric grinned, "Is Gabby thirsty?" She nodded and pushed her black hair out of her face. "Da home!"

Eric scooped her up out of bed. "Daddy had a date with Jackie and it was the best night of my life!"

T7S

Betsy was trying to play Barbie's with Gabby but the little girl was more interested in biting off the head of the buxom plastic doll. "No Gabby! Spittie Barbie is not pretty." Betsy grabbed her Barbie away from the toddler and exchanged it with a Care Bear. Gabby hugged the pink plush toy and laid down using it for a pillow while she watched Betsy dress the same doll in another outfit.

"Uncle Eric! She's staring at me again!" Betsy announced loudly and annoyed. Eric looked behind the Kelso family sofa to see his daughter lying quietly on the floor. "Looks like someone's ready for her nap."

Kelso brought out a cold beer as Eric scooped up the sleepy girl. "Oh you can stick her in my folk's room. That one's clean."

He looked over the sofa. "Bets – take your toys into the other room so Uncle Eric and Daddy can talk."

Betsy looked up, "Mommy wouldn't make me leave."

Kelso tried to stare his daughter down, "No but mommy's not here, I am." Betsy glared and scooped up her toys and marched to Casey's bedroom slamming the door behind her. Eric came out of the senior Kelso's bedroom with a surprised expression. "What did I miss?"

Kelso took a swig of beer and motioned towards the bedroom. "Temper tantrum. I told her to go play so we could talk."

Eric accepted the offered beer. "What's on your mind?"

Kelso grinned, "You gotta tell me what happened last night. Were you doing that dating thing that I'm doing backwards?" Eric popped the top of his beer and replied, "Nope. I was hoping to just get to second base when I took her home... except my _well meaning friends_ had to hang around the sidewalk…."

"Dude, that parking lot kissing was AWESOME! Brook wouldn't stop talking about it and frankly, last night was pretty awesome for me, if you know what I mean…"

Eric covered his ears, "Don't want to hear about your success my friend."

Kelso grinned, "Yeah, you'd be SO freaking JEALOUS. I mean you gotta do that more often because it really works for me!"

"Yeah after I practically devour her in a parking lot, I don't think Jackie's going to want to go out with me again."

Kelso put a foot on the coffee table and looked smug. "I don't know…Brooke said something about meeting up with Jackie and Big Rhonda for lessons. That can only be good."

"Wait. Rhonda as in BIG Rhonda? No, that can't be good. Rhonda is probably giving them lessons in how to kill a man single handedly. She works with cutthroat attorneys and they know guys who _know_ _guys_."

Kelso tipped back his can of beer and burped after a big swallow. "Don't know much else dude, but my wife was only too happy to dump me with the kid and run off to be with the girls…"

Eric leaned his head back against the sofa. Kelso had it made. He had a great job, a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter and he did it all backwards. He got Brooke pregnant first, waited until she decided she would marry him and he passed all the "tests" she put up to see if he was worthy. His old friend was more than worthy and had been married for five years.

Okay, so Eric Forman gets a beautiful girl pregnant, doesn't know it, THEN meets the perfect girl AFTER his daughter is two years old. That had to be more backwards than anything Michael Kelso ever did.

T7S

"Last lesson." Rhonda explained to her two friends that were sitting on the bench in the food court of the mall. "Pick a guy…any guy and I will get him to not only buy me a drink but give me his phone number."

Brooke scoffed, "You're gorgeous. Just do that wink and look away thing and you'll have 30 guys giving you their numbers."

Jackie nudged Brooke's shoulder, "Hey, don't complain, you got seven!" Brooke smiled, "Yeah…I did." The two girls scoped the population of the food court and both agreed on a nice tall accountant type of man. He wore wire rim glasses and a conservative suit. Jackie pointed to the man who was waiting in line at the Greek Kitchen.

"Right there Rhonda. That's the guy." Jackie grinned. "We're going to go wait up close so we can watch your technique."

Rhonda smiled, "Watch and learn girls."

Brooke giggled and ran to a table that was half hidden by the mall's fake potted plants. They watched as Rhonda strode confidently towards the tall accountant, tugging on her skirt and pulling down on the vee of her sweater. She looked to her right and conveniently bumped into the man. His arms reached out to steady her.

"Oh, clumsy me!" She said batting her long Maybelline enhanced lashes. She grabbed his bicep and used him to balance while she pretended to adjust the heel of her shoe. "I'm so sorry."

The suited man smiled at her and replied, "No harm done."

Rhonda never let go of his arm as she turned to give the man a proper view of her backside. "It's just these shoes make me so…unbalanced.'

Brooke saw the man's Adams apple as he swallow hard. She suppressed the urge to giggle. Rhonda sighed, "Oh dear. I can't find my purse and I am just parched!"

"Well, why don't I buy a drink for you and you can pay me back later?"

She smiled sweetly and leaned into the suit so her sweater brushed the material of his lapel and gave him a decent view. In a choked voice he said, "Let me give you my business card and you can call me."

"Oh, you are just the sweetest man." Rhonda emphasized each word with a little bounce that jiggled the two Rhonda's on display.

Brooke turned to Jackie. "So all I need is a push up bra, high heels and some extra mascara? Oh, I'm so ready to practice on Michael!"

Jackie didn't know about the bad shoe approach. That was a good one! Minutes later, Rhonda came back with a diet coke and a business card for one of the wealthiest men in Point Place.

"Oh my god! I scored! That guy is like a millionaire in this town! If I had known…."

Brooke was impressed. "Rhonda….after watching you….you are my official flirt instructor. That was _sexecuted_ so well…I'm inspired to go home and jump Michael again!" She looked at Brooke, "He's lucky, this will be his third time in a week!"

Jackie and Rhonda laughed then Rhonda added, "We just need to go shopping for some special heels just for the occasion….."

Brooke looked at Jackie. "You guys are the best friends ever."

"We love you too." Jackie smiled.

T7S


	16. Bad Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …the title of this chapter speaks for itself…poor Eric steps in it every time.  
> T7S

T7S

August was a stellar month for Eric's little book store. He made another sale that put him over the top and made his savings account happy. He sold a 1959 First Edition of Ian Fleming's _Goldfinger_ to a collector who drove all the way in from Montana to personally pick it up. Eric had been concerned because the book was lightly used but otherwise in impeccable condition. This was a book he picked up at a yard sale for three dollars and was now being sold for thousands!

He was going to pick up Gabby from her Aunt Sophia's house and drive straight to the grocery store. This was an occasion that called for a nice steak dinner. His mom would be surprised and his dad would be proud. Eric rang the bell and could hear Gabby screaming in the background.

Sophia looked ragged. Her soft gray hair escaped its tight bun and she exclaimed, "I don't know what a key toy is and she won't stop yelling!" Sophia held up a ring of rubber toy keys and explained, "See? Keys and a toy! She just won't stop screaming."

Eric walked into the house where he found Gabby laying on the floor shouting at the sofa. "Baby, what's the matter?"

Her little tear stained face looked at her father. "Oh Da! Key-key gone." She pointed at the couch and Eric got on his hands and knees only to find her special little bracelet had slid under the heavy furniture. He pulled it out and dusted it off, "Is this what you want?"

Seeing her plastic bracelet was safe, she nodded and stuck out her chubby arm so Eric could slide it back on. "Key-key toy. Gabby toy." She smiled and wiped her eyes. Eric stood up and explained, "A friend of mine gave it to her. It's her favorite little toy."

"Well gracious; if I'd known it was just some cheap piece of plastic, I could have given her one of mine." Sophia said much relieved.

Eric smiled, "It's not the plastic. She likes the friend that gave it to her. Thanks Sophia. Here's the check for the daycare."

"Okay Eric, remember I won't be available next week. I'm having surgery for my bunions but I'm sure you could take the dear girl to the store with you."

Actually, Eric had forgotten all about that! Crap. Maybe Laurie could babysit. He thanked Sophia again and collected Gabby's diaper bag. "Good luck with your surgery."

"Thank you dear. Have a nice weekend!"

T7S

Eric belted Gabby in the shopping cart and pushed her through the automatic doors. His little girl loved the grocery store and all the new smells as they went up and down each row. They stopped at the produce section first and picked up a bunch of bananas and Eric's first thought was of Kelso _. "… I would be a banana. Well, because look at one. What do you think of? I'm a banana!"_

Eric laughed until he came to a display of fresh peaches and plums. _Hold it together Forman – you've got your daughter in front of you!_ He quickly skirted the produce section and breathed a sign of relief when the butcher asked him what he wanted. Gabby was playing happily with her little bracelet and had a death grip on her stuffed white tiger.

"Five rib eyes please." He told the butcher. "Gab, what should we get with the steak? How about some baked potatoes?"

"Tay-toes!" she laughed as Eric pretended to bite the tip of her fingers. "What about a nice big salad?"

"Yuk." Gabby shook her head no.

"No salad? Okay…how about some corn on the cob?"

"Yuk!" Gabby apparently didn't like corn either. Eric laughed, "Okay, no corn or salad for you. Grandma will have something that you like." Then suddenly, Gabby sat straight up and her eyes widened in disbelief. Her little mouth fell open and she pointed back at the produce section. She whispered, "Da….Key-key!"

Eric turned around so see Jackie shopping with James Danvers, owner of the _Spice of Life_ store. What was that sleaze bag doing with her? Better yet, what was she doing with him? The butcher handed Eric his steaks and Gabriella started shouting for Jackie. Eric turned the grocery cart around and pushed his daughter over to the potatoes.

James was making her laugh. God she looked so beautiful when she was happy. Eric didn't want to intrude but then Gabby took her lion and tossed it hitting Danvers in the side of his head.

Jackie saw the little stuffed animal flying out of nowhere and struck James right in the temple. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "My hair." He groaned. "Is my hair cool?"

"Yes, your hair is fine. Where did that come from?" Jackie asked. The minutes the words were out of her mouth she heard, "Key-key!"

Jackie picked up the lion and turned around and saw the little green-eyed mischief maker smiling at her. Jackie carried the lion to Eric's cart. "Does this belong to you?"

Gabby was smiling as big as she could with her little baby teeth like white pearls. "Me!" She held out her hands for the toy. Jackie handed over the lion and Gabby latched onto her arm. "Key-key up!"

Jackie smiled at Eric. "That means?"

Eric looked at Danvers standing by Jackie's cart. In a low voice, Eric asked, "What are you doing with _him_?"

Jackie looked at Eric like he had two heads. "I'm shopping. What do you think I'm doing?"

"I know what he's doing and it's not shopping. He's trying to get you in bed."

"Oh, and you're not?" Jackie retorted. She realized what she said and quickly covered Gabriella's ears with her hands. "Don't start a fight with me in public Eric. This is none of your business. I'm not your girlfriend and I can shop where I want."

Gabby could feel the tension in Jackie's hands and the angry muffled conversation. When Jackie walked away, Gabby sobbed, "Oh Key-key….my Key-key. Da!"

Eric sat down on an upturned barrel and looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Dad screwed up bad."

T7S

Without the joy from earlier in the day, Eric passed the steaks to his mother and set Gabby on the floor. "What's this honey?" Kitty asked.

Red looked up. "Smells like meat. Cook it."

Eric got a glass of water and sat down next to his dad. "Son, what's with the doom and gloom?"

Gabriella stood up and leaned on Red's leg. "Da bad!"

Red laughed. "Your dad's a bad guy?" Red looked at his son. "What did you do to make your daughter mad at you?"

Gabby showed grandpa her bracelet and pointed at Eric. "Key-key go! Me cry!"

Eric looked so forlorn that Red couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, she's talking about Jackie?" Eric hung his head. "You did some dumbass thing in front of your daughter and now Jackie's mad at you too?"

Kitty walked over and scooped up her granddaughter giving her kisses and a cookie. "Let's call Key-key on the pretend telephone and you can talk to her." Kitty took the plastic phone from the basket of toys in the corner and pretended to dial.

"Hello Jackie? This is Mrs. Forman. Gabriella wants to talk to you."

Eric and Red watched the little drama play out on the kitchen floor. Kitty handed the toy receiver to Gabby who put it upside down against her head. "Lo?"

Gabby smiled, "Key-key! Come see!" It seemed like Gabriella was really listening and she replied with a sigh, "Oh _my_ Key-key." Then she hung up the little phone. She looked at Eric and said, "Key-key good."

Kitty chuckled. "You need to take an example from your daughter. Go call the girl, I can already tell you're in deep. Look at Gabriella she's in love with her too!"

Eric looked at his mom. Was she encouraging him to call Jackie? The girl with the _snarky little mouth and always thought she was better than everyone_ – that one? Eric stood up, "I'll call from the living room."

Gabby handed her toy phone to Eric. "Call Key-key."

J & E

Jackie put her groceries away while she was talking to Rhonda. "So why should he care that I was shopping and James just happened to be there getting herbs for his lunch class? I mean it is the only local grocery and I was in a hurry!"

"Calm down Jackie. Were you flirting?"

"Rhonda, no! I was getting stuff for my house. It was a coincidence that James was there also. I really have to introduce him to you by the way. Eric goes and assumes that I'm dating Mr. Blue Eyes."

"But Jackie, you have been seeing Eric quite frequently lately so it's kind of like you're dating him."

"Back up Rhonda. You and Brooke both said I needed sizzling kisses and to basically go out there and get one."

"My friend, I didn't think it would be with Eric Forman from high school."

Jackie was ready to tear out her hair. "Well me either! Plus he's a dad and that adorable daughter of his will always come first so it's just better I stop this before it goes any further."

"Oh my…this is serious. Jackie, before you do anything drastic or make any decisions in anger – wait for 24 hours. If you still feel the same way tomorrow then I wholly support you. Would you do that?"

"I guess but he's being a dick about this! I'm a beautiful successful woman and I shouldn't have to put up with crap like this."

"I agree. Just don't answer your phone or call him or anything until this time tomorrow."

"24 hours. That's all the time I'll wait." Jackie hung up the phone and thought about calling Brooke but didn't want to talk about Eric anymore. _The jerk!_

T7S

Fez was sweeping the driveway for Red when an unfamiliar Volkswagon Jetta pulled into the driveway. He looked up and saw the most stunning honey blonde woman stepping out of her car. She was taller than Laurie and had long sexy legs and she smiled at him.

His knees felt wobbly! "Aiiyyyy….." He held out his hand and she took it and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello Fezzie. Is Eric home?"

Fez's mouth dropped. How did this Amazonian goddess know his name? She smiled, "Can you tell him Rhonda is waiting for him?"

Rhonda? Big Rhonda? No way! He married Laurie Forman and he could have had….Fez dropped his broom and backed up to the patio, "Oh Rhonda, you big beautiful woman of my dreams! I will get Eric for you."

Fez ran inside and found Eric in the living room dialing a number. "Oh my! Eric! A dream has come true! Big Rhonda lost weight and she wants to talk to you in the driveway. I need to find my wife. Now!"

Eric replaced the receiver. He tried seven times to call Jackie and the line was busy so she must have taken the phone off the hook. Why would Big Rhonda want to talk to him unless Jackie asked her to deliver bad news. He walked through the kitchen and Gabby smiled at him. He tousled her hair and walked out to the driveway.

Rhonda stepped forward and said, "Forman, I am here to kick your ass."

T7S


End file.
